Towards The Sun
by Earth Star
Summary: After the rebels escape, Thace is now staying at the Castle of Lions and Keith has questions for him that can no longer be put on hold. However, once he gets his answers, Keith is afraid how everyone else will take the news. (Part of the What If The Storm Ends? series)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: It is done! Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to make certain this story was entirely written before I began posting. For new readers, I should mention that this story was plotted out and mostly written before season 2 came out, so there are going to be HUGE differences then what had happened in the show especially regarding Allura's reaction to certain reveals in the plot. However, that is the beauty of AUs. ^_~ Hope you all enjoy this!_

 **Chapter 1**

Shiro did his best to keep his arm still as he watched Hunk poke at the inner wires. He was uneasy letting his young friend at it since they barely knew how Galran technology worked. Last thing they needed was for Shiro's cyberarm to blow up or start a fire, but after Hunks' must pestering Shiro surrendered to let him help.

Besides, the noise was driving him crazy.

Hunk rehooked another wire before leaning back and removed his goggles. "Okay, try it now, Shiro."

Shiro raised his arm and attempted to rotate it in a circle, but ceased as the dreaded grinding sound return. He grimaced as he flexed his hands and Hunk ran his hand through his hair.

"Dang it," Hunk grumbled, "thought I had it."

"Least I can move it," Shiro said with a half smile. "Before I could only do it halfway before it jammed up."

"Yeah, but I'm betting that will only start up again since the sound is still there," Hunk muttered.

"And what exactly are you guys doing?" Lance asked as he poked his head in. "And why did I hear a cat dying a moment ago?"

Shiro gave a small laugh as he raised his human hand. "That was me," he said. "My arm has been acting up a bit since the fight."

It was hard to believe it was only a few days ago, but that had been a long battle. Granted, it was a bit harder to believe they currently had Thace, a Galran, recovering in one of the healing pods. Shiro was still trying to wrap his mind around that.

Lance pulled up a chair. "What did you do? Pull a wire or something?"

"We're not entirely sure and have been trying to figure that out," Hunk explained as he leaned back. "If Shiro rotates his arm it starts jamming up and makes that grinding sound. I've seemed to have only solved half the problem though."

Lance grasped his chin. "Don't suppose you got Pidge's opinion on this?"

"Already did," Shiro said as he rubbed his neck. "And she thinks the best way to figure out the problem would be to take it apart..but we're reluctant to do that."

There was no guarantee they would be able to put it back together if they did, and that would leave Shiro without a weapon. Although, he rather disliked having to depend on the constant reminder of his time as a prisoner.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Lance said as he took a seat. "Where is Pidge anyway?"

"Went to check on Keith," Hunk said as he took up another tool. "He wasn't in his room or training so we assumed he went to see how Thace was doing."

Shiro frowned at that. "Keith's been doing that alot."

"Yeah," Lance agreed, "and maybe it's just me, but is anyone else think something happened between them?"

"It's not just you," Shiro commented. "I've noticed it too."

Keith was doing this best to hide it, but Shiro recognized the signs instantly. The fidgeting, the tapping of his feet, how Keith tried to avoid the subject of Thace altogether. Keith was anxious and somehow it was connected to Thace.

Shiro didn't want to assume, especially since Thace was their only connection to the Galra resistance currently, but he was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to have words with him when he recovered.

Hunk chewed his bottom lip. "There...is something going on between them," he said slowly, but raised his hands as Lance and Shiro turned to him. "But I have no clue what though. At least not much."

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked as he leaned over the table.

Hunk sighed as he rubbed his neck. "It might be nothing...except when we were at the rebel's base, it was clear Keith was angry with Thace about something, but Ford told me that I needed to stay out of it."

Well, that only makes me more suspicious, Shiro thought as his lips pressed flat together.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Pidge knows? I've noticed they've been whispering to each other an awful lot since they did they're little solo adventure to find the rebels."

"If she does, it doesn't change that we have to respect Keith's privacy, at least for now," Shiro stated.

He had sensed something had been bothering Keith for a while, but being typical stubborn Keith, Shiro had no choice but to wait until the boy was ready to reveal what it was.

Lance gave a pout before slouching in his seat. "Yeah, okay, but I still think-"

"Paladins," Allura's voice echoed over the intercom. "I suggest you come to the healing pods. Thace is due to be waking up momentarily."

Shiro exchanged a look with Lance and Hunk as he sighed. "Better patch me up, Hunk," Shiro replied. "We got someone to greet."

"Yeah, sure," Hunk said as he reached for the pieces. "We'll tinker more with this later. I'm sure we'll figure out why it's jamming."

Shiro gave a nod, but frankly his arm was the last thing he was concerned about.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith drummed his fingers against his elbow as he tried to calm his nerves. He'd been trying not to think about Thace and the questions swarming around his head for the last couple of days, and that had been nearly impossible.

He found himself wandering back to the healing pods to check up on Thace. However, time was up and he would be waking up any moment. Keith silently watched Coran and Allura go over the monitor, both oblivious to the storm of nerves he was feeling inside.

"Hey," Pidge said as she poked his side. "Relax, it's not like you can jump him with questions the second he gets out...Okay, you could, but assuming you don't want an audience around to hear it."

Keith sighed. "No, you're right." He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. "I...just can't help it."

Pidge patted his shoulder and Keith gave a half smile. I'm glad I at least told, Pidge, he thought. She had been a vital support for him the last few days. He would have gone crazy without it.

He then heard the doors opened and glanced behind to see Shiro, Lance and Hunk enter.

"So, he's going to wake up finally?" Lance asked as he gave the pod a quizzed look.

"Just about," Allura stated as Coran checked the monitor. "With that said, I would like to remind you all that he is our guest and we must treat him with respect, especially if we hope to form an alliance with the resistance."

"We know, Allura," Shiro said, firmly. "We'll..do our best to make him feel welcome."

Keith kept quiet as he returned his gaze to the healing pod. He knew it couldn't be simple for Shiro to have an actual Galran in the castle with them, even if he was accepting to the Galran rebellion now. Good guy or not, Thace was a reminder of what the empire did to him.

The beeping of the healing pod awoke Keith from his thoughts and he turned back in time to see the pod open. The air hissed as Thace staggered forward and gripped the sides of pod for balance.

Thace looked confused as he gazed around the group, but it seemed to fade as he gripped his head.

"Dare I ask how long I was in there?" he asked.

"About two days," Coran stated as he moved to steady him. "Will admit, the first experience with the healing pod can leave someone feeling out of sorts at first."

"I can see that," Thace said as he looked to Coran and raised an eyebrow. "Um…"

"That is Coran," Allura stated as she stepped forward, "You already know my paladins, and I am Princess Allura." She took a small bow. "You are currently in the Castle of Lions. Welcome to our home."

Thace shut his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I remember," he said as he straightened his posture. "Thank you, Princess. I realize my presence puts you and the paladins in an..awkward position."

"Not at all, it's the least we could do," Allura said as she stepped back. "And, it is Keith who deserves your thanks. If not for him, you wouldn't even be here."

Keith shifted uncomfortably as Thace locked eyes with him. "We..kind of already established that."

"Not directly," Thace admitted, "but the Princess is correct nonetheless. So, thank you, Keith."

Pidge cleared her throat. "Yeah, so..uh, I bet there's A TON of stuff for you and Keith to catch up on, eh?" she said as she gently jabbed Keith's arm.

Keith shot her a look, but said nothing. She's not wrong, he thought. He noticed Thace went a little tense.

"Actually, I think it would be best if we let Thace recover a bit," Coran interrupted. "He has been in the healing pod for a couple of days, which we know can be quite draining."

"I believe that is a wise decision," Allura added. "We'll have Coran show you to the room you'll be staying in."

Thace tossed a glance to Keith before giving a nod to Coran. "I wouldn't mind a quiet place to...collect my thoughts."

"Then follow me," Coran said as he lead the way. "Afterwards, I shall show you where the kitchen is to get something to eat."

Thace said nothing as he trailed after the Altean, and almost made certain to not look directly at Keith.

"I better go with them," Hunk said as he left. "If Coran's idea of 'food' is the space goo...then betting Thace might want some better options."

"Go ahead," Shiro said with a nod. "Just..be careful, okay?"

Hunk paused slightly, but gave a nod before chasing after Coran and Thace. Allura then turned to the other paladins.

"You're all free to go and do what you wish since Thace will need some time to himself," Allura said. "I will call you if anything arises."

"Sounds good to me," Lance said as he rotated his shoulders. "Hey, Pidge up for finishing that checkers tournament we started yesterday?"

"Uh, sure," Pidge replied as she glanced to Keith. "Um...that is unless-"

"I'm good," Keith confirmed with a shrug. "I'll..catch up with you later."

Pidge gave a reluctant frown, but nodded before leaving with Allura and Lance. Shiro lingered as he placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Hey, want to do some sparring?" he asked as he gave a small smile. "I don't know about you, but I feel like I need to be active for a bit."

Keith shut his eyes and gave a small smile. "That sounds good to me," he replied. "I could use the distraction."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask further as he wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders and lead him out of the room.

Keith kept quiet as he tried to ignore the small knot in his stomach.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Thace was not quite certain what to expect in the room Coran and Hunk escorted him to. From what he saw it was a moderate size, and had the basic needs of a bed, a closet and a couple of small chairs to fit it. To him, it was certainly much more well furnished than his room back on the rebel base was.

He was slightly surprise to see the desk and chair in the corner, but he was even more astounded to see the four tiny mice sleeping on the bed.

"Off, off," Coran scolded as he shook a finger and the mice yawned. "This room is for guests and not for small furry creatures. You got plenty of other rooms to nap in."

The biggest mouse gave a yawn, but then noticed Thace and squeaked in alarm.

"No, no, it's cool guys," Hunk said as he kneeled to them. "This is Thace and he's our own side."

The mice froze as they locked their tiny gazes onto the Galran. Thace did his best to not look intimidating, but he knew from past experience that was not a simple endeavour. However, the mice seemed to relax once they glanced to Coran for confirmation, before sighing and then promptly scampered off the bed.

"I didn't realize there were mice here," Thace said as he stared at the little creatures sitting on the floor.

"They're harmless," Hunk explained. "Well..I mean, you probably knew that. I mean mice can't really hurt you...although I suppose they could bite your toes? Wait, do Galra have toes? Is that a thing?"

Thace couldn't resist giving a small smirk. It wasn't the first time he had been asked such odd questions. "Yes, we do," he said and then cleared his throat. "I do appreciate you letting me stay here until I can contact the resistance."

He gave a wince as he glanced to Coran. "I fully realize my presence here no doubt makes you, the princess and Shiro...uncomfortable to say the least."

He imagined that was putting it lightly. Zarkon was the sole reason the Alteans no longer had a home. Thace wasn't certain he could be as welcoming if he was in their shoes. Then there was the Shiro, the Black Paladin. He caught the anxious look in the young human's eyes and it didn't take much for Thace to deduce why.

Coran offered a small smile. "There's no denying there is some adjustments to be made, but that is also part of fighting in a war."

"Indeed," Thace replied. He could understand that.

Hunk coughed as the mice climbed up his pants to be up on his shoulders. "So, how about I bring you some food? I don't know exactly what Galrans eat, but if you know any recipes, I can do my best to make them."

Thace offered a small smile as he sat down. "I've never had the skill for cooking and I only know one recipe that's very basic."

He wasn't terrible, but Thace wasn't a master either. Granted, his mate certainly had never complained about his cooking, although she had questionable tastes at times.

Hunk's eyes lit up. "Would you mind telling me anyway? I've kind of been collecting them." He glanced to Coran and whispered. "I'm trying my best to find food that isn't...Altean cuisine."

"I heard that," Coran chimed briskly with a huff. "And I'll have you know I have a perfect recipes that would give a Galran all the nutrition they would need."

Thace did his best to keep his expression neutral. Altean food, while hardly devoured anymore was legendary for it's..unique flavors. Thace had once ate an Altean dish thanks to a dare in his youth. It was memorable to say the least.

"I will write it down for you," Thace said.

"That be great," Hunk said as he reached inside his vest for a pad of paper and a pen, while they both ignored the huff Coran gave.

Thace took the pen and did his best to keep his writing legible as he wrote out the recipe. He deemed it was a success when he handed it back and Hunk gave a curious nod.

"Oh, a soup recipe? Huh, I don't have any of those yet," he muttered. "That's useful."

"I wrote down some Earth equivalents for the ingredients if that is helpful," Thace said.

Hunk's eyes lit up at that. "That is actually.." He paused as he folded his arms. "How do you know about Earth food?"

Thace turn his gaze away from Hunk as he rubbed his eyes. "It's a long story."

And one I haven't even told Keith yet, he thought, bitterly.

Hunk seemed tempted to ask more, but was promptly cut off by Coran.

"Well, let's let the man have his rest," Coran said as he escorted Hunk out of the room. "Feel free to summon us or any of the others if there is something you need.

Thace gave a nod as he watched them leave and didn't lean back in the chair until the door shut.

He gave a sigh as he shut his eyes to rest. Thace had a feeling he would need it before the day was over.


	2. Chapter 2

The sparring session had been exactly what Keith needed and was partly sad when Shiro deemed they had enough. Keith was also tired, but it meant his mind would end up wandering back to his plight with Thace.

He toyed with the idea of tracking Pidge down to discuss the matter with her, but then Keith recalled she was probably still playing with Lance and didn't feel right intruding. He could head to his room, but Keith was certain his mind would only brew more while there.

In the end, his body somehow ended up wandering into the kitchen. Keith's stomach gave a small growl as his nose caught the whiff of something cooking. He wasn't surprised to see Hunk as the cause of it, he usually was.

Although, there was something oddly familiar about the smell from the pot he was stirring, but Keith wasn't certain exactly what it was.

"Hey, Keith," Hunk greeted as he added a herb to the pot. "Hungry?"

"A bit," Keith admitted as he snagged a seat. "What are you making?"

"Something good, I hope," Hunk said as he picked up his notepad. "I got this new soup recipe I'm trying out."

He took a spork and dipped it into the soup the pot to taste a mouthful. "Broth is a bit different, has a spice to it," Hunk stated thoughtfully. "But seems good so far." He turned to look at him. "Want a taste?"

"Sure," Keith said with a shrug. He honestly could never say 'No' to when Hunk offered him food. Granted, if there was anyone he trusted about how food tasted, it was Hunk.

Besides, whatever Hunk cooked normally tasted way better than the space goo. Plus, ever since Keith admitted to him that he spent his year living in the shack basically eating instant ramen, toast, and jerky, the boy seemed determine to get Keith into a better diet.

Keith was half certain that even if he refused Hunk would only keep staring at him until he gave in anyway.

Hunk grinned as he dished up a bowlful and placed it in front of Keith. "Okay, let me know if this is a keeper or not," he instructed as he stepped back. "It shouldn't be hard to tweak it a bit."

Keith gave a half smile as he picked up the spork and dished a mouthful into his mouth. He froze as the flavor landed on his tongue. He silently stared at the bowl, his fingers tightening on the spork.

He KNEW this flavor. This soup tasted identical to the soup his mother use to cook when he was little. She never told him what it was called, but he had never been able to find anyone else that made it.

"Keith? You okay?" Hunk asked as he moved in closer. "You don't like it?"

"No..it's not that," Keith said slowly as he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Hunk, where did you get this recipe?"

Hunk scratched his cheek as he peeked back into the pot. "Um..Thace actually. I asked if there was anything I could make for him and he gave me this recipe."

Of course it was Thace! Keith thought as his body tensed and he rubbed his eyes. He made this soup on Ceinus too.

"Oookay, what's going on in that head of yours?" Hunk asked as he pointed to Keith's forehead, "because you're looking like you just swallowed a lemon? Is the soup that bad?"

Keith shook his head. "No, it's fine, in fact don't change it," he said as sincerely as he could with his annoyance and anger boiled up inside. "Sorry, but Hunk which room is Thace in? I need to see him."

Hunk gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "Uh, two hallways down and fourth on the left."

"Thanks," Keith said briskly as he jogged out of the room. "I'll be back for more later."

He ignored Hunk's confused frown as he stormed into the hallway. That's it, no more waiting, Keith thought as he made a beeline for his room. I'm getting those answers NOW!

Keith spotted the two daggers where he had left them on the shelf and picked them up. He momentarily glanced at Thace's dagger, but regained his resolve as he clenched it and left his room.

He kept his mind blank as he marched to Thace's room. Keith refused to be deterred by doubts or lingering fears he had. Enough was enough. He approached Thace's door and almost rushed inside, but forced himself to stop and knock on the door.

The door opened and Thace appeared. He blinked in surprise. "Keith, I wasn't-"

Keith didn't let him continued as he stormed inside. "I want answers," he said as he held up the daggers. "No, more playing around and I want to hear them before anything else happens."

Thace frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "You seemed angry? What happened?"

Keith's body became tense. "Hunk just gave me some soup from a recipe you gave him," he said sternly. "It's a soup that tastes exactly like one my mom would make when I was a kid, which is weird because I have never been able to figure out how she made it."

Thace's eyes widened. "I see," he said, softly.

"So, how do you know it?" Keith asked as he tried to keep his voice from shouting. "Did she teach it to you? Did you know her somehow? How do you know?"

Thace was silent and didn't move. Keith took a gulp of air, but only felt more on edge. Was he over reacting? He probably was, wouldn't be the first time.

"Never mind, it's stupid," he started to say. "It's a silly-"

"You have it backwards."

Keith froze as he lifted his head. "What?"

"She didn't teach me, I taught her," Thace continued as he took a seat. "I...was never much of a cook, but I did make that for her." He gave a stiff smile. "Although, it never occurred to me she had made it for you. I can't believed it never occurred to me."

Keith shoulders dropped and all the anger from him vanished. "So, you did know her?"

"Yes, and as for these," Thace said as he reached out and took the daggers. "They're a set. It's an old tradition for a Galran warrior to have two daggers, and then pass one off to their eldest son."

He held up his own dagger. "The eldest child does not inherit the other dagger until the father dies."

Keith was still frozen and was trying his best to keep calm as he pointed to his own. "Why...do I have that dagger?" he managed to say aloud.

Thace sighed as he picked up Keith's dagger. "I left it with your mother to give to you when you were old enough."

"Why?" Keith asked and wasn't sure how he felt about the answer.

Thace raised his head to look at him directly. "Because...I'm your father, Keith."

No words left Keith's mouth. He couldn't think of anything to say and he suddenly wished he had finished his soup with Hunk.

08080808080808080808080808080808080  
Lance had always considered his knack for timing a proud skill to have. Somehow, fate had always allowed him to be at the right place at the right time. He was able to show up to his family's dinners without being called. He always managed to avoid when his parents needed help with the more annoying chores. It was a gift! Lance had been certain it was partly what had been able to lead him to his destined lion.

However, there were the rare moments when it was a curse and Lance hated it including this very moment. He and Pidge had finished their game of checkers, and decided they needed fresh meat to play against before continuing. Shiro was busy, and Hunk was in the middle of cooking.

They then spotted Keith storming off in the hallway, and while Pidge was reluctant, Lance followed figuring they could at least ask Keith to play. He didn't think much on the fact that Keith had headed straight where Thace was staying, but he wished he had.

He was about to knock at the door that had been left ajar, but then his and Pidge's ears caught five words he never expected to hear.

"Because...I'm your father, Keith," Thace spoke.

Lance froze and couldn't utter a sound as his jaw dropped. Gradually, he turned his head to Pidge, praying he did NOT just hear that, but to his horror she held the same shocked expression.

A little squeak left his lips. "Pidge…what..that," he whined as he clasped his hands over his mouth. His brain could not compute. There were so many questions. How? What? WHY?! What should they do?!

He craved to yell, but knew he couldn't. They weren't suppose to hear that! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO HEAR THAT?!

Fast as a bullet, Pidge grabbed Lance by his shoulders and shoved him into the closet across the hall. Lance remained still as Pidge shut the door and recomposed herself before turning around.

"Okay, you can talk now," she stated. "They shouldn't hear us in here."

Lance's shoulders relaxed, but the calmness evaporated as his mouth and brain took over.

"Oh my God! Thace is Keith's dad?! How is that possible?! Wait, is Keith part Galra? Did he know?! Were we supposed to know?!"

"Lance, chill," Pidge said as she patted his arm. "There's no need to freak out."

"Are you kidding me?!" Lance snapped. "I just heard an alien say he was Keith's dad! Keith's part Galra! That is major reason to-"

He paused as his memory clicked in. "Oh my gosh! That's why he could access the controls on the Balmera! IT'S BECAUSE HE'S PART GALRA-"

Pidge slapped her hands over his mouth and hearing his voice muffled was enough to break him out of the shock.

"Lance. Clam. Down," Pidge ordered. "Freaking out is REALLY not going to help anything, okay? BREATHE."

Lance removed Pidge's hands as he forced himself to take deep breaths and tried to focus solely on that. After a few breathes, he rubbed his neck and looked up to Pidge.

"Okay..okay, I'm better. Sorry, just..it's a bit of a shock," he said and raised an eyebrow at her. "Although, you seem rather cool as a cucumber about this reveal."

Pidge fidgeted and gave a nervous laugh. "Well...uh," she adjusted her glasses. "I kind of..already suspected it."

"What?!" Lance cried, but quiet down as Pidge shushed him. "When?! How?!"

"Keith's been suspicious ever since he met Thace and told me about when we went to find the rebels," Pidge explained and poked his chest. "On that note, the whole thing has been bothering him because he's afraid on how you guys will react."

"React?" Lance asked in confusion. "Well, the others are going to be shocked. It's not like-"

"No," Pidge replied. "He's afraid you guys are going to hate him."

Lance paused and blinked stunned. "Hate him? Why?" But then it dawned on him on exactly why. "Because the Galra Empire are the big bad we're fighting and trying to take down."

"Exactly," Pidge confirmed with a nod.

"But that's stupid," Lance retorted. "Keith's not with them. He never did any of that stuff, and besides the rebels proved not all of the Galrans are bad."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Pidge stated as she tossed her hands up in the air. "However, he's still cagey about the whole thing...especially with Shiro."

"Oooh," Lance said as he ran a hand through his hair. They all knew how much close the two were, they were practically brothers, and if Keith learned he was part of the race that had hurt Shiro...Yeah, it made sense.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he placed his hands on his hips. "So, guessing this means we need to keep our lips shut about this until Keith tells us himself?"

Pidge gave a pout as she blew the air of out of her cheeks. "Yeah, it will drive me crazy, but we have to keep it secret for now." She shot him an accusing expression. "Also, no joking about this when he does confess, got it?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Geez, of course not! I may like to tease, Keith, but I wouldn't pull a jerk move like that."

Pidge gave a small smile. "I figured, but wanted to make certain." She sat on the floor and folded her arms. "Let's just wait a minute or so before we leave. We don't want to run the risk of them realizing we heard them talk."

Lance cringed, not thrilled with the idea of sitting in a small storage space, but she had a point. "Fine," he grumbled as he took the seat next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment, until a thought struck him. "Hey, do you think Ketih is suddenly going to grow big ears and purple fur?"

Pidge blinked and scratched her head. "What? Why would that happen?"

"If he's part alien maybe he's got shapeshifting abilities," Lance argued.

Pidge scoffed as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Garlans don't have shape shifting abilities, that's Alteans remember?"

"Well, what if he's got the power from being a combo deal?" Lance argued.

"He's almost 18, I think he would have gotten clear signs of it by now if he was able," Pidge snarked back as she shook a hand. "You know, with puberty and all?"

"Oh," Lance said as he dropped and arm. "So...no glowing yellow eyes either, I take it?"

Pidge sighed as she buried her face into her hands. "Oh, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Keith swallowed and tried as he might, he couldn't find the words. It wasn't a complete shock, not really with all the evidence and suspicions he had, but hearing it for certain felt so unreal. Thace said nothing, and merely continued to stare at Keith as the boy pulled up a chair and sat.

Keith fiddled with his fingers as he struggled to speak. "Did you..always know who I was?"

Thace took a deep breath and he leaned forward. "I'll admit, I wasn't a hundred percent certain until we on Ceinus." He stared downward at his feet. "I..took a blood sample from you while you slept, and confirmed you shared my DNA."

Thace's eyes hardened as he raised his head. "However, I became suspicious the instant I saw your picture in a report we were given about the new paladins."

"Why?" Keith asked confused as he examined his own hands. "I don't look anything like a Galra."

"No," Thace said with a shake of his head and took a deep breath. "But, you look do look like your mother."

Keith went still. It had been ages since anyone mentioned that. He recalled neighbors and the odd stranger mentioning the resemblance when he and his mother were out together. The only people to have ever mentioned it was Shiro when Keith had shown him a photo of her.

Keith swallowed as his hands dropped into his lap. "Did you...know she died?"

Thace took a deep sigh. "I was suspicious of it," he admitted. "She had told me she would tell you about me, but when it was clear you didn't know, I had to assume something had happened."

Keith chewed his bottom lip as his memories drifted back to when his mother was in the hospital. She had been so weak those last few days and there had so much she wanted to say.

"I think she tried to when she was in the hospital," Keith replied softly, "but...she wasn't exactly coherent in her last few days."

Thace gave an understanding nod. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wish I had been there."

Keith's eyes narrowed as he felt a flash of anger. "Yeah, why weren't you? Why did you just abandoned me and Mom?!"

"It's complicated," Thace explained.

"Try me," Keith growled as he dug his fingers into his knees.

Thace shut his eyes in deep thought before he spoke. "I told you I crash landed on Earth when I managed to escape the attack on the rebel base, but what I didn't mention was I landed not far from where your mother lived."

Keith's eyes widened slightly, but he gave a nod. His mother had lived in a small house that had belonged originally to his grandparents. It was outside the city limits and a far distance between actual neighbours. If Thace had crashed near there, barely anyone beside his mother would have seen it.

"She was alarmed about me at first, but eventually I convinced her I merely wish to repair my ship and leave," Thace continued. "So, she let me hide at her house while I did so."

He cleared his throat. "It took awhile to complete repairs and well..one thing lead to another and your mother and I fell in love."

Keith straightened his posture as he prepared for his next question. "If you loved her, why did you leave her then?"

"I knew I had to return to the rebellion and I couldn't drag your mother into it," Thace explained. "I had planned to leave as soon as possible, but then you came along."

Keith blinked. "What?"

"You were a 'surprise' to say the least. We had no idea that humans and Galran had the ability to reproduce," Thace continued with a cough. "I didn't dare leave your mother, especially since she refused to go see a doctor."

Keith frowned. "Was it because I was part Galra?" It would confirm his suspicions of his mother's reluctance of taking him to see a doctor as a child.

"Yes," Thace replied as he folded his arms. "She was terrified of someone from the Garrison finding out and taking you away to study." He gave a half smirk. "I will admit, we were both quite relieved to see you took after her when in appearance."

Keith thought back to how the Garrison reacted to Shiro arriving back on Earth. They had been so desperate to keep that fact that him, Sam and Matt had been abducted by aliens in the first place. Yeah, he could understand his mother's fear.

"Your birth had been difficult since your mother refused to go to a hospital," Thace continued, "but she did it and I didn't dare leave her side for a full Earth year."

"You didn't?" Keith said in a shaky voice.

"You are a hybrid and we weren't certainly how healthy you would be." Thace straightened his posture. "I wanted to be certain you would survive and that your mother would recover."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "So, it would be alright for you to leave?"

Thace paused and shook his head. "I..honestly didn't want to. Truthfully, I seriously considered living out the rest of my life with you and your mother."  
"Well, you clearly didn't make that decision," Keith said bitterly.

"No," Thace said as he shook his head, "because your mother's discovery of the Blue Lion changed all of that."

Keith froze and his eyes widened. "What? Mom did?"

Thace nodded as he rose. "Your mother, she wasn't quite certain how, but not long after you were born she felt something..some kind of energy calling out to her."

Keith frowned as he shook his head in disbelief. "It was the Blue Lion wasn't?"

Thace paused and blinked. "Yes...how did you know that?

"Because I've felt the same energy on Earth," Keith explained. "It partly how we found the Blue Lion."

"Ah," Thace said slowly as his shoulders slumped. "Then you truly are your mother's son." His eyes soften. "Your mother and I traced the energy she was sensing to the cave where the Blue Lion was." Thace took a deep sigh. "And it was that exact moment I knew I couldn't stay."

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Because I knew it was only a matter of time before Zarkon came to claim it, and when he did both you and your mother would be in danger." He paused and as his hands tightened. "I couldn't stay."

"So, that's it?" Keith asked as he tossed his hands up in the air. "You just took off and left."

"Not quite," Thace stated. "Truthfully, your mother and I had seriously considered you two coming with me."

Keith opened and shut his mouth. "You two did?" So, he could have grown up in the resistance? Like those other alien children had.

"Yes, but in the end I left the decision up to your mother," Thace explained, "and she decided that remaining on Earth would be the safest option for you."

Keith swallowed, a million thoughts were rattling through his brain but he couldn't focus on any of them right now. "So, you left us?"

Thace nodded. "I gave the dagger to your mother to give to you when you were old enough, and after our heartfelt goodbyes I went in my ship to return to the rebellion."

His shoulders slumped. "I had hoped that Zarkon and his empire would be destroyed, and I could return to both of you, but I came to realize that was a fool's dream."

Taking down an empire that's been ruling for ten thousand years? A bit yeah, Keith thought. Although, that is what we're trying to do with Voltron, so guess we're not that much different.

"Keith, are you alright?" Thace asked concerned.

The boy looked up and rubbed his eyes. "I..I don't know, I mean" he rubbed his neck as he stood. "I'm grateful for the answers, but I...there's a lot to take in." He turned around to leave. "I need some time to think."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced around to Thace.

"Before you go, there's one thing I should tell you," Thace said slowly.

Keith fidgeted and fiddled with his gloves. "What's that?"

Thace sighed as his eyes soften. "It may not mean much, but please believe me when I say that leaving you was the hardest decision I ever had to make in my entire life."

Keith wanted to say something in reply, but he was unable to find the words and could only nod before leaving the room. He wandered mindlessly down the hall until he reached his room and collapsed on the bed.

It was only then he realized he left his dagger behind, but he was in no mood to retrieve it now. He draped an arm over his eyes as he tried to not imagine on how he would tell Shiro and the others.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith had felt so drained, and had tried to take a nap, but found he was unable to do so. He knew it wouldn't be long until dinner which meant he would be seeing the others soon. Keith wasn't sure how he could face them without everyone suspecting something was wrong, especially if Allura insisted Thace joined them.

Thus, Keith found himself wandering to the lab and was relieved to see Pidge by herself as she madly typed at her laptop. She vaguely glanced up, but then did a double take when she seem to clue in it was Keith.

"Oh..uh, hey?" she said with a wave. "How's it going?"

Keith grimaced as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "It's...going."

Pidge's hands stopped tapping and she crossed her legs over her chair. "You doing okay?" Pidge said in a hesitant tone as she adjusted her glasses.

Keith raised his head, uncertain if he was ready to discuss, but before he found the words leaving his mouth of their own freewill. "I talked to Thace."

Pidge shut her eyes and removed her glasses to clean them as she turned around in her seat to face him. "And?"

Keith leaned against the table as he ran his hand through his hair. "I asked and..he confirmed my suspicions." He suck the air through his teeth. "Thace is my dad, Pidge."

Pidge was silent as she drummed her fingers against her knee. "I see."

Keith pouted slightly at her. "You don't look that shocked?"

Pidge choked and coughed to clear her throat. "Oh, uh why would I? I mean, you and I were both theorizing that could be the case, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Keith muttered as he straightened his posture. "You have a point there."

Pidge let out a breath of air like she had been holding it in, and then inched closer to Keith. "And how are you taking this news?" She touched his shoulder. "Now that it's official I mean?"

Keith massaged his forehead. "To be honest, I'm somewhere between relieved, shocked and some Hunk style freaking out."

"Can't exactly blame you there," Pidge said as she leaned back, "but you know you're still you, right? That hasn't changed."

Keith swallowed. "Yeah, I know." He buried his face into his arms. "But I still don't know how to tell the others."

Pidge gave his arm a squeeze. "It'll be fine, I already told you that, remember?" she said. "The guys will be shocked too, but it won't be as bad as you think."

That's easy to say, but it's hard to believe, Keith thought as he shook his head.

"I know I have to tell them," Keith said slowly, "but I need some time to...process this."

Pidge looked tempted to argue, but she gave nod. "Yeah, sure, but just don't wait too long." She tucked her hands into her lap. "Not to rush you, but the longer that Thace is on the ship the more Shiro is going to suspect something is up with you two."

She poked his arm. "Also, the fact that you have Galra DNA will be useful to access Galra tech since it means we don't have to use just Shiro's arm all the time."

Keith gave a slow nod. "I will, promise," he said as he rose. "I'm going to sit in my room for a bit."

"Okay, but I'm here if you need an ear to listen," Pidge replied.

"I know," Keith replied, "and it helps."

He offered a small smile as he left and as his mind continued to struggle on what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro was slightly surprised to see Keith sitting quietly as he gazed upon the stars in the observatory. It wasn't the first time he caught the boy in here. Sometimes Keith needed some space away from the noise and liveliness from the others, and he respected that.

Shiro would lie if sometimes he needed the same break. Still, at this time of day, Keith would usually be in his quarters or in the training room.

"Hey," Shiro greeted as he approached him with a smile. "Mind if I join you?"

Keith jumped slightly, but responded with a forced smile as he shook his head. "No..uh, fill your boots."

Shiro's forehead puckered as he sat next to him. "You doing, okay?"

Keith twitched slightly as he fiddled with his fingerless gloves. "I'm fine, what makes you assume otherwise?"

"Because you got that look whenever you're worrying too much," Shiro commented and pointed to his hands. "Not to mention you have a habit of fiddling with your gloves when nervous."

Keith immediately stopped his fiddling before letting out a sigh as he tilted his head back. "It's...nothing, I'm just trying to work some stuff out."

That kind of worries me a bit more, Shiro thought. He knew Keith. The kid had a habit of getting wrapped up in his own thoughts and over analyzing things he shouldn't have to.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "I'm here if you need to talk," he said. "You know that, right?"

Keith chewed his bottom lip as he raised his head. "Shiro, what do you think of Thace?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Um..what do you mean?" He hadn't been expecting that question.

"Do you hate him or anything?" Keith asked.

"I don't hate him," Shiro replied, "but I barely know him. Kind of early to make any judgements like that."

"Yeah, that's true," Keith replied as he stared at his hands. "Does it bother you to have a Galran on the ship?"

Shiro grasped his chin as he thought on how to reply. "It's taking some adjustment, I won't deny it," he said. "But I'm dealing with it, especially if we hope to work with the rebels."

Keith gave a silent nod as he leaned into him like he did when he was younger. Shiro narrowed his eyes. There was no doubt now that something was brewing in his foster brother's mind, but what did it have to do with Thace?

"Did something happen with Thace I should know about?" Shiro asked in a serious tone. "Because alliance or not, if Thace did or say anything that-"

"No, no, nothing like that," Keith said he looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's just...complicated." He chewed his bottom lip. "And..I'm just not certain how I should talk to you about it."

"Kiddo, you can tell me anything," Shiro said sincerely as he gave a gentle squeeze. "You know that, right?"

Keith swallowed and nodded. "Yeah..I will, I just need time to work it out."

Shiro was tempted to keep poking Keith until he confessed to what it was, but he prefer to leave that tactic until it was a last resort.

"Alright," Shiro said as he climbed to his feet and offered his hand to Keith. "Let's head to the kitchen. Hunk has a new soup recipe he wants to try out on us, you game?"

Keith blinked and held a nostalgic look in his eye as he took Shiro's hand. "Sure, food would be good, right now."

They walked out of room together with Shiro subtly trying to read Keith's face as they left. As much as he wanted to pester Keith about it, Shiro knew from experience it was easier if they simply waited for Keith to be ready to share it.

With that said, he made a mental note to keep a close eye on Thace. Potential alliance with the rebels or not, Shiro would not stand letting anyone on his team get hurt on his watch.

080808080808080808080808080808080

During the next couple of days, Coran sensed something was off with their Red Paladin. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was no doubt something troubling him. The boy had always been a bit of a loner, but since the team had reunited, Keith had been gradually been attempting to spend more time with his fellow paladins. He was often the most quiet among them, but he would give a genuine smile and you could feel him putting in the honest effort.

However, Keith had seemed to regress. He was silent during meal time, and seemed almost anxious whenever anyone spoke to him. Coran couldn't recall a time when the boy had looked so nervous, not even during the early days of when they first became paladins.

The exception to the rule seemed to be Pidge, and he would catch the pair of them whispering quietly among themselves only to instantly halt their conversation when Coran approached.

He had spoken to Shiro about it, and the Black Paladin had admitted he noticed the change too.

"I know, Keith," Shiro spoke, "and best we can do is let him be for now. He won't talk until he's ready."

It made sense, but it didn't sit right with Coran. He was there to support his young paladins, and it distressed him to see any of them be so distressed. So, he watched them like how a chochai watched it's prey to gain some kind of hint on what the source of what it could be, and his vigilance paid off.

During the meal time, Keith was quiet until Thace had entered the room. Neither made eye contact to each other, but the boy would flinch every time. It was subtle and a regular person probably wouldn't have noticed if they were watching, but it was there.

It was Thace, it had to be, but the question was why?

The Galran had mostly kept to his room and, to his credit, was doing his best to cause little trouble for everyone He seemed most insistent to stay out of Shiro's sight. Yet, Coran found it odd that he seemed to be doing the same to Keith.

This made no sense to the Altean. From what he was told, Thace had saved Keith's life, and thus knew him best out of all the paladins. So, why the distance between them all of a sudden?

There was only one solution!

It was not Coran's style to sit idly by and do nothing. If he couldn't speak to Keith, then he had no choice, but to confront Thace about the matter. Hence, why the first thing he did after breakfast was knock on the Galran's room.

There was a pause as Thace opened the door and frowned. "I don't suppose you're here to tell me you've heard from Leah?"

"No, I'm afraid not, sorry," Coran said in a friendly tone to keep the mood light, "but there is a matter I wish to speak with you. May I enter?"

Thace gave a nod as he stepped aside. Coran gave an appreciative smile as he stepped inside, but halted as he spotted the space mice give a small wave at him from their spot on the chair as they played a game of cards.

"The space mice are in here?" Coran asked surprised as he scratched his head.

Thace shrugged. "I don't invite them, but I don't ask them to leave either." He rubbed his neck as he tilted his head. "I don't understand why they keep coming though... Or how they know how to play cards for that matter."

"Lance would be the blame for that," Coran said as he sat in a chair. "He's been teaching them various Earth games."

And the fact they feel comfortable playing in here with Thace is a good sign, Coran thought. If the mice wouldn't be near someone they assumed was a threat.

"I see," Thace replied still sounding puzzled as he sat across from him. "What do you need to discuss with me?"

Coran straightened his back as he cleared his throat. "I couldn't help but notice that you and Keith seem rather on edge around each other as of late." He folded his hands into his lap. "It seems odd considering out of all the paladins, you two are the most familiar with each other."

Thace flinched, in a similar manner that Keith had been doing.

"Did you two get into a disagreement?" Coran asked in a sympathetic tone. "I don't mean to pry, but I take great care monitoring the health of all the paladins, and that includes mentally."

Thace sighed as he ran a hand over his hair. "No, we had no argument." He frowned. "Truthfully, Keith has come to realize that...we have more in common than he thought."

Coran raised an eyebrow. That was a rather cryptic answer. "And what exactly do you two have in common?"

"I'm sorry, but that's private," Thace replied firmly.

"I see," Coran said as he grasped in chin. "In that case, it might be wise if you speak to him."

Thace blinked and drummed his fingers against his knee. "I'm afraid I have to disagree. I am the last person Keith wants to speak to at the moment."

Coran's lips formed tight line. "I understand you wish to give Keith space to ponder, but this isn't about what he wants, it's about what he needs." He eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't ask this of you, but I have been sensing Keith is purposely trying not to trouble the other paladins with this."

Thace paused. "He is...probably afraid with what he learned from me will break the bond he has with them."

"If that is the case, and it seems likely, then you might be the only person in the castle who can speak to him," Coran replied sincerely. "Since you are the only one who knows the details of this…" He waved his hand to decide on the right word. "This matter."

Thace tapped his fingers against his knee, but kept his face neutral. "You..make a valid point," he said as he folded his hands into his lap. "Very well, I shall do my best and speak with him, but I can't promise it will solve his uneasiness."

"Thank you," Coran said as he spoke and tucked his hands behind his back. "And, for the record, I hope you two are able to settle resolve this."

"Me too," Thace said as Coran left. "Me too."

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Arrrgh!" Pidge declared as she stomped into the recreation room and flopped on the couch. "Keith is an idiot."

Lance, the only other person in the room, gave a snort as he removed his ear pieces. "Well, I've been saying that from the beginning, but it's not anything new."

Pidge scowled as she lifted her head. "No, I mean he still just doesn't want to tell you guys about Thace."

Lance sighed as he crossed his legs in the chair. "Yeah, I know," he said, "fairly certain Shiro has noticed too. Have you tried talking to him?"

Pidge grumbled as she leaned into the chair. "Several times, but he still won't listen, I'm almost wondering if I should just force him to."

Lance shook his head. "Bad idea, we got to tread carefully here, and we both agreed we got to let Keith decide when to tell."

Pidge nodded as she hugged her knees against her chest. "I know, but it's just so frustrating to see him so anxious when he doesn't have to be."

Lance shrugged. "To be fair, it is a lot for a person to take in," he said, as he wrapped the cord to his music player around his wrist. "To be fair, I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"Yeah," Pidge replied, "if I found out Thace was my dad I would be freaking out a bit too-"

An echoing crash cut Pidge off. The pair froze in horror as they whirled around in their seats. Hunk stood in the entranceway, a tray and plate of food now splattered onto the floor. His jaw dropped and his hands stood in midair where they had been most likely holding the tray up.

"Thace…," he stammered, "is Keith's dad?!"

"Pidge!" Lance scolded as he leapt to his feet and yanked Hunk inside the room. "What happened to keeping it secret?!"

"Hey, I didn't know he was standing there!" Pidge shouted back as she slammed the button to shut the door to avoid any more eavesdroppers. "It easily could have been you!"

"Well, it wasn't me it was you!" Lance said as he tossed his hands up in the air. "It's bad enough I know, how will Keith handle-"

"GUYS!" Hunk's voice boomed to grab their attention. "Doesn't matter who spoke, fact is I heard and I WOULD REALLY LOVE AN EXPLANATION TO STOP MY INNER FREAKOUT HERE!"

Pidge and Lance went silent and both took a breath to calm down. "Right, right, sorry," Pidge said, as she looked to Lance. "You're right, I blabbed, my fault."

"Naw, I should have been more careful too," Lance replied. "Sorry."

"Good," Hunk said as he collapsed in the chair and yanked as his headband. "Now, explain, PLEASE!"

Pidge looked to Lance uncertain if he wanted to do it, but when he gave her the nod she took it her cue to take over. She took the seat next to him, and spent the next ten minutes explaining all that had happened.

Keith suspicions , his dagger, how Thace kept dodging his questions and ended on how both she and Lance had overheard Thace telling Keith the truth.

Hunk blinked in shock as he listened not saying a word until the end. "Wow...yeah, that's a big change to take in."

"No kidding," Lance said as he slumped back into his chair. "And to sum it up, Pidge knows, but Keith doesn't know that I know, and now you know, but you can't let him know that you and I know, got it?"

Hunk frowned as he scratched his cheek. "Uh...I guess, I feel like I'm going to need a chart here."

He glanced back to Pidge. "But is Keith that scared about telling us? I mean, I get it's a big thing to take in, but he's still Keith to us. We would never kick him off the team."

"We know that," Pidge replied as she adjusted her glasses, "but it's not like Keith is use to having a lot of friends and family back on Earth to support him. He doesn't want to risk losing us."

Lance sucked in air between his teeth. "And unfortunately, Keith is stubborn and won't listen to Pidge when she tells him he's got nothing to fear."

Hunk's face hardened as he shut his eyes and crossed his arms in thought. Pidge knew that look. Hunk often did it when he was facing a big problem and was determine to find a solution .

"Hunk?" Lance said as he shook his shoulder. "What are you planning, Buddy?"

Hunk opened his eyes and slammed his palms against his knees.

"Two days," he declared. "If Keith doesn't tell anyone else in two more days, we got to tell him directly that at least the three of us know."

"What?! No, Hunk weren't you listening?" Pidge replied as she poked his shoulder. "Keith's really scared here-"

"Yeah, and that's exactly why we need to do it," Hunk said firmly and when he still got the confusion expressions from both of them he sighed and began to pace.

"Look, if we were on Earth, or somewhere where we were a hundred percent certain the Galra couldn't attack us, I would be all for Keith taking his time," Hunk said in a regretful tone. "But we're not. We have a risk of an attack everyday, and Keith stressing over if we're going to kick him out for being part Galra is not the best mindset to go into battle. It could distract him, make him lose focus."

Lance frowned as he gripped his chin. "Dang it, you're right. If it gets really bad it could even stop us from forming Voltron."

Pidge chewed her bottom lip. Hunk was right, she knew he was. If their minds weren't entirely focussed or in perfect sync Voltron couldn't appear or worse yet fall apart at the worst time.

"We won't tell Shiro, Allura or Coran, that's Keith's right to do so," Hunk continued, "but we got to at least tell him so he's certain that Lance and I are fine about it."

Pidge folded her arms in thought. "I suppose worse case he's just mad we knew and didn't say anything."

"Yeah, and could even encourage him to tell the others," Lance replied. "Be like ripping off the bandaid in a way. It will hurt, but just need to get it over with."

"Exactly," Hunk stated firmly. "So, we're all agreed here? If Keith hasn't told anyone in two days, we'll confront him. We can't let this go on any longer than it has to be"

Lance nodded as Pidge sighed, but did the same. It might be hard, but it was for Keith and the team's best interest in mind.

"Good," Hunk said as he clapped. "So if that's settled I got to ask?" He looked to Pidge. "Is Keith going to turn purple and start growing fur?"

Pidge groaned as she flopped back on the couch. "Oh man, not you too, Hunk!"

"What? It's a fair question," Hunk shot back. "It could happen."

"See, that's what I said," Lance stated.

Pidge sighed as she rubbed his eyes. "Sometimes, I really worry about you two."

0808080808080808080808080808080

Keith blocked another attack from the gladiator robot before striking the final blow. He panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he watched the floor open up to take the robot away.

For the last couple of days, Keith had mostly kept to himself. He replied when the others spoke to him, but Keith wasn't interested in starting conversations. Whenever he saw the others, he felt the nagging knot of worry inside his stomach of how they would respond when he told them the whole truth.

Keith shut his eyes as he went to take a seat against the wall to catch his breath. He didn't want to think. Didn't want to come to terms with..whatever he was.

Thace had been keeping his distance from him, which gave Keith some relief. He still wasn't certain what Thace was to him anymore. Calling anyone 'Dad' was such a foreign concept to him, and the idea of potentially referring Thace as that was even stranger.

Keith cracked opened an eye as he stared at his hand. How would being part Galra affect him in the future? He had always been a fast healer as a kid, was that due to his alien half? Was that why he was such a natural pilot?

You fight like a Galra soldier

Zarkon had said to Keith during their fight. His fist tightened at the memory of it.

"Turns out he wasn't wrong," Keith grumbled.

He knew Pidge was right and he should tell the others, but it was hard to ignore the knot that had been growing in his stomach.

Just when Keith thought he had enough nerve to tell the others, he would run into Allura or Coran and the knot would grow slightly worse, and then doubled when Shiro was around.  
Didn't help matters that it was the same knot of doubt he had as a child as he drifted from foster home to foster home. The fear he was going to be kicked out of his home again.

It had taken a long time for Shiro and his parents to quell that emotion, and Keith hadn't felt it in years. It was probably why the fear was so strong this round. He had a taste of a family again and he didn't want to lose it.

Keith leaned his forehead against his knees. I can't hide this forever, Keith thought. It will be worse if they find out some other way.

Keith knew Shiro sensed something was wrong, but had been keeping quiet. He understood better than anyone that if Keith wasn't ready to talk, then he wouldn't. Allura didn't seem to notice anything was off, although Keith had caught Hunk giving him a concerned frown at meal times. Keith even swore he caught Lance watching him with an uneasy expression.

"It's such a giant mess," he muttered.

The doors to the training area opened and Keith casually raised his head expecting to see Shiro or one of the other paladins. He froze when he realized it was Thace that had entered.

They locked eyes with each other as Keith climbed to his feet and swallowed. "Um...you need something?"

Thace said nothing, his face unreadable as he glanced around the room and then slowly walked over to where the training weapons were kept. Keith wrinkled his nose in confusion as Thace picked a pair of staffs.

"Let's spar," he said as he handed a staff for Keith to take.

Keith blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I need to keep my skills sharp," Thace stated, "and so do you."

Keith narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he rose to his feet. "I'm fine."

"You just manage to escape your fight with Prorok," Thace replied in a firm tone.

Keith flinched. Thace had explained to the paladins that the Galra that had injured Thace was Commander Prorok, and Keith couldn't deny they managed to escape because they had been lucky.

"You need more practice fighting experienced Galra warriors," Thace continued, "which I happen to be."

Keith eyed him silently. He could walk away, right now. He didn't have to do anything.

"Unless you're afraid that you will lose," Thace said in a calm tone.

Keith gave a scoff. "Are you honestly trying to provoke me?" He folded his arms. "You can't believe that would actually work on me?"

"No," Thace replied simply and smirked, "but I imagine Lance would be amused to hear you were afraid to fight me."

Keith became still as he mentally predicted what Lance's reaction would be. Dammit, Lance would tease me on that too, he thought.

"Fine," Keith growled as he accepted the staff. "I'll spar."

Thace gave a small smirk of triumph as he got into a fighting position and waited for Keith to be ready. Keith held up the staff and gave a nod. Silently, the both began to circle each other and waited for the other to make the first move.

Keith choose to strike as he as he swung the staff, but Thace dodged and blocked. Keith took a few steps back, but he barely had a second to blink before Thace charged at him.  
Keith blocked, but gave a grunt as he struggled to hold him back and felt his feet shift positions from the strain.

"You need to strengthen your foot work," Thace said with as he pushed back against Keith.

"I'm doing as much as I can here," Keith hissed as he pulled away, ducked a blow and went to strike again.

Thace blocked him. "You're mind isn't clear, you're distracted."

Really?! He was complaining about that! He asked Keith to spar! What was he expecting?

Keith snarled as he struck again. "Oh, yeah? And whose fault is that?!"

"I share the blame there," Thace stated as he dodged, "but I don't think I am your main concern right now."

He dashed behind Keith and wrapped his arms around his chest in a tight grip.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Keith cried as he struggled in the hold.

"Always expect your enemies to cheat," Thace said as he kept his arms locked, "you can't let fear or anything distract you in battle."

Keith snarled as he kicked Thace's leg with his heel and rolled with the staff. "I don't fear anything!" he snapped.

"You fear telling your team about your heritage," Thace stated.

Keith froze.

"It's clear as day something has been bothering you," Thace said as he pointed his staff at him. "And, while I understand your reluctance, you should tell them."

Keith stared dumbstruck until the anger he had been burying deep inside took over as he rose. "Who are you to tell me what to do?!" he spat. "It's not my heritage!"

"But it is a part of you," Thace replied.

"Shut up!" Keith cried. "I spent my whole life not having a father, and suddenly you waltz in with the full expectation that you can order me what to do?!"

"I'm not ordering you," Thace said as he lowered his staff and his gaze softened. "But you showing have you have very little faith in your fellow paladins."

"What?!" Keith hissed. "I trust those guys with my life! They would never turn your back on me!"

"Then prove that faith and tell them," Thace snapped. "You have a valid reason to be afraid, but if you just sit and do nothing those fears will eat you from the inside out."

Keith went silent, unsure how to reply.

"There's an old saying my father use to say," Thace said in a more gentler tone. "It's better to rip the fangs out so you can keep fighting."

Keith titled his head. "And..what's that suppose to mean?"

"That the only way you can move forward is to confront what you're afraid," Thace said as he lowered his staff.

Keith slumped as he dropped to the floor and let the staff fall from his hands. "And, what if they reject me?" He gripped his shirt. "I know it's not likely, but what if they ask me to quit."

"Then you confront it and you'll have your answer," Thace said as he sat next to him. "Knowing the outcome is easier to deal with than battling the unknown."

Keith sighed as he buried his face into his hands. There was a sense of logic to what Thace was saying. Pidge would certainly be happy if he came clean.

And if ANYONE gives you any grief over it, then they'll have to deal with me and I'm a force to be reckon with.

Keith gave a small smirk. Right, Pidge had sworn that when she told him her theory back in the caves. He took a deep breath before raising his gaze back up to Thace.

"Alright..I'll tell them, okay," he said as he swept his sweat dripping bangs from his eyes. "You win."

Thace gave a sigh of relief as he set the staff down. "I wasn't trying to win anything," he said, "but I had thought a sparring session might help bring some things to the surface."

Keith gave him a dry look. "Most people don't have that kind of talk while they're sparring."

"Not on Earth," Thace commented, "but..it is common on the Galra homeworld." He tilted his head at Keith. "My..father had done it with me several times when I was your age."

Father, huh? Keith thought. That makes the guy my grandfather...Man that's weird to think about.

Keith rubbed his neck as he tried to produce something to say. "Did..your dad fight for Zarkon?"

Thace gave a thoughtful look and for a brief moment, Keith wondered if he had brushed upon a touchy subject.

"Yes, and no," he said softly. "He fought for the empire's interests, but he was a honourable and was killed for it."

Keith tilted his head in confusion. "How so?"

"He defeated an uprising on a planet the empire had conquered," Thace explained, "but he did so with little casualties. He kept his word he would let all of his hostages go free if they surrendered."

"Whoa, that's impressive," Keith replied.

"Yes, but Zarkon was furious. He had wanted the people involved killed and all the hostages taken made into slaves." Thace turned to Keith. "Zarkon wanted an example to be made of them, and when my father explained there was no honor in needless murder, he killed him."

Keith's eyes widened. "But, he got what Zarkon wanted? How could he complain about that?"

"Zarkon rules in fear and dominance and he views honor as an act of weakness," Thace stated as he folded his hands in his lap. "Few knew the truth, except for my father's close men like Ford."

Keith frowned. "Did that include you?"

"No," Thace said, "I was told he died in battle and it wasn't until I found the resistance and was reunited with Ford that I learned the truth."

Keith shoulders slumped. "Is that the real reason you joined the resistance?"

"Vengeance was part of it, I won't deny that," he said, "but it wasn't long after that I truly understood how the rest of the universe viewed the Galra Empire, and I wanted to fix that."

Keith gave a quiet nod as he rested his head on his knees. "I hope you're not expecting me to call you 'Dad' anytime soon because that's just weird."

"You call me whatever makes you comfortable," Thace said with full sincerity. "I'm in no position to expect to be called anything."

Keith gave a small smirk. "So, if I wanted to call you 'Captain Fluffy Pants' you wouldn't argue."

Thace narrowed his eyes. "I would prefer if you did not, but..if that is your wish."

"What about 'Purple Alien Eater'?" Keith asked. "Or 'Mister Big Ears'."

"...I am hoping you are merely joking," Thace replied.

Keith gave a snort. Lance always said he took things too seriously and that was the reason why it was fun to tease him so much. Keith hadn't understood what Lance had meant until just this moment. Man, it was fun.

Thace gave a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Of course you inherited your mother's humor."

Keith paused as he looked on curiously. Keith had good memories of his mother, but there were those of a young child. He had always wondered about the sides to her that he wouldn't have been seen until he was older.

I wonder if Thace could fill the blank in on those-

Keith's thought was interrupted as the door opened and Shiro entered. He ceased mid-stepped as he saw Thace and Keith sitting side by side.

"Oh..uh, did I interrupt something?" Shiro said as he looked to Keith, but seemed to glancing at Thace suspiciously.

Keith coughed as he rose and tucked his hands behind his back. "No, uh we were just..sparring."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Thace said as he stood up and gave a nod of the head. "And it was useful. Thank you, Keith. I think I'll return to my room for the time being."

Keith gave an awkward nod as he and Shiro watched Thace leave. Shiro still looked uneasy as he looked back to Keith.

"Everything, okay?" he asked as he patted his shoulder. "You look a bit tense."

Keith took a deep breath. "I'm fine, it's just," he swallowed. "I..there's something you need to know."

Shiro's frown hardened. "Okay, Buddy," he said gently. "What is it?"

Keith opened, but then stopped himself. No, I got to tell all of them at once. It would save repeating myself.

"Keith?" Shiro asked in concern, but Keith stopped him by raising his hand.

"On second thought, this is something that...everyone should know," he said slowly and looked up. "Can you..gather up the others for a quick meeting."

"Sure, Kiddo," Shiro replied with an restless glint in his eyes and wrapped an arm around Keith. "I don't know what this is about," he said, "but I promise you we'll see you through it."

"I hope so," Keith said as Shiro lead them out of the room and Keith placed the training staff against the wall. "I really do."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: So, there's something I feel the need to explain in this chapter before you all read it and that's mainly regarding Allura. I'm fairly certain a fair number of you know what's going to be discussed in this chapter and if Allura's reaction seems out of character for her, that is because I literally wrote this chapter days before season 2 came out. I've figured Allura would have some issues working with rebel Galra and tried to develop it in the previous story, but I certainly didn't predict her out right protest of them in season 2 (I can totally understand her reasoning, but that's another discussion.)So, sorry if people find Allura out of character in this chapter, I didn't have room in the story to address her issues to match canon and plus it just didn't feel like it fit with the themes here. All in all, I hope you guys are still able to enjoy this chapter despite that. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Keith was a nervous wreck. His fingers twitched as he paced the room back and forth.

"Keith, calm down," Shiro said from his seat. "It'll be okay."

Really hope you're right, Keith thought. None of the others had arrived yet. Shiro had taken it upon himself to summon the others into the control deck for a meeting. Keith couldn't help but feel a bit trapped now, except he was doing it by choice.

Red purred in his head to calm him and Keith gave a small smile. Thanks, Red.

The sound of the door opening cut off Keith's train of thought and he found he was unable to move. Allura and Coran appeared, and not long after they were followed by Pidge, Lance and Hunk. Keith caught Pidge's eye and gave a small nod to her.

She blinked and then her face hardened as she gave a nod back.

At least Pidge already knows, Keith silently told himself as he fought the urge to just flee the room entirely.

"Shiro, why did you summon all of us here?" Allura asked as she took the seat next to him. "Did something happen?"

Shiro gestured to Keith as the others sat. "Actually, Keith said he had to tell us something, but I don't know anything more than that."

Allura cocked her head to the side and looked to Keith curiously which only made him more nervous. Coran held a thoughtful look as he held his chin, as both Hunk and Lance kept their eyes on Keith like they knew exactly what he was going to say.

Now I'm getting paranoid, Keith thought bitterly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going Number 4?" Coran asked with interest.

"Well…" Keith chewed his bottom lip. "It's...complicated, but I..it's about Thace."

Allura frowned concerned as Shiro's eyes narrowed. "Has something happened?"

"Kind of," Keith said as he took another deep breath. "Turns out, we're um..related."

He received several blank looks, except for Shiro who blinked in bafflement.

"Related?" Shiro asked. "What do you mean?"

Keith was tempted to chicken out and run out of the room that instant. Instead, his dry mouth moved on it's own and he felt the words slip out. "Thace is my dad."

"What?!" Allura and Shiro cried in unison and Coran's eyes widened.

Pidge didn't say a word, which Keith had expected, but Hunk and Lance were oddly quiet. Keith thought they were perhaps stunned, but it didn't seem like it. He had expected Hunk to have the biggest freak out and Lance being the second. Why were they so calm?

"Whoa, whoa," Shiro said as he held up a hand. "Your dad..but that would mean you're part Galra?"

Keith stared at his feet. "Yeah...turns out I..kind of am."

"But...how did this occur?" Allura replied.

"Now, Princess," Coran said, "I believe your father and I had this conversation when you-"

"No, I don't mean 'how'," Allura replied sharply, "I mean from what you all said, Earth has never had any contact with the Galra Empire before Shiro's capture." She looked to Keith with wide shocked eyes. "How in the universe could you even exist then?"

"That's...a funny and long story," Keith said and thus he told.

He told them all his first encounter with Thace, his growing suspicions, and then how exactly his mother and Thace had met. At the end of the tale, silence fell upon the room. No one said or did anything. Keith fidgeted. He didn't like this.

"...So..um, that's what happened," he said. There was still silence and Keith sighed. "Come on, guys, say something please."

It was killing him, until Hunk groaned and slumped back in his seat.

"Oh, thank, God," Hunk said as he massage his forehead. "Now I can drop the act of knowing nothing."

Keith paused as he stared stunned by Hunk. "What?"

"Yeah, no, kidding," Lance replied, with his arms cross and narrowed his eyes at Keith. "You have NO IDEA how hard it was to keep that secret under wraps."

Keith's jaw drop as their words hit him. "You. Guys. KNEW?! How?!" He looked to Pidge for an explanation, but Lance caught his attention by waving his hand at him.

"Pidge didn't tell," he explained, "she and I accidentally heard Thace say he was your dad and we agreed to keep it secret."

Hunk gave a sheepish smile and then pointed to myself. "Yeah, and then I accidentally heard them talk about it." He shook his head. "We swear, Dude, no one blab on you on purpose."

Keith stared spellbound. They knew?! They knew all this time and neither of them acted like they were bothered by the revelation?!

"With that said," Pidge said slowly, "we had agreed if you hadn't said anything by tomorrow we would have told you we knew."

"So, wait," Allura said with wide eyes and a shaky tone of voice. "All three of you knew Thace was Keith's father?"

Coran fiddled with his mustache and shook his head. "No, not quite," he said softly and looked to Keith. "I suspect there was something going on between you and Thace." He leaned forward. "Learning that he is actually your father explains it, that would be a lot for someone to comprehend."

So, Coran kind of knew, Keith said and then paused as he looked to Shiro. He hadn't uttered a word yet and his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Shiro?" he said. "You...okay?"

Shiro sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I should have clued in."

Keith swallowed as he sat next to him. "What do you mean? How could you-"

"You mentioned the dagger to me after we were reunited," Shiro continued. "I suggested it was a coincidence and that was it, but I should have taken it more seriously."

Keith's eyes softened as he patted his shoulder. "Hey, I didn't know what to think of it at first," he said. "I wanted to believe it was a coincidence too at first."

Shiro shook his head. "That doesn't excuse it," he said. "I'm sorry, Keith. I should have given it more thought."

"It's okay," Keith said as he patted his shoulder. I feel like I should be the one apologizing to you more.

"Still, I can't believe it," Allura said with her hands folded in her life.

Keith looked to her and slowly approached her. This was the part he hand been fearing. "With that said, Princess," he said as sincerely as he could. "I hope I have your permission to still be the Red Paladin."

Allura froze and Coran stared as if Keith had suggested cutting off his own hand. "What?" she asked. "My permission? Keith, what are you talking about?"

"Because I'm part Galra," Keith replied, firmly. "I'm part of your enemy, I'm part of the people...that took away yours."

Allura blinked as then slowly her eyes soften as she deciphered what Keith meant. "Oh, Keith," she said and gingerly reached out and took his hand.

"Keith, you are hardly responsible for what Zarkon and the empire has done," she said.

"And more importantly," Coran stated as he stood. "The Red Lion choose you. It doesn't matter who your parents are, you are her paladin and that's all there is to it."

Keith could feel his eyes water a little, but he resisted. "So...it's okay?"

"Of course it is," Allura said firmly as she stood. "You are the Red Paladin and no one else."

"Truthfully, I'm fairly certain the Red Lion would tear our heads off if we even dared," Coran said with a laugh. "She's not one to give up her paladin that easily."

He gave a small laugh as he heard Red growl in agreement in his head. There was a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at a smirking Pidge. "See, told you it would be, okay?"

"Not meaning to kill the positive vibe here," Lance said as he stood, "but what does this mean regarding Thace?"

He looked to Keith and shrugged. "I mean, if he's your dad, do you want him joining the rebels?"

Keith faltered and chewed his bottom lip. "I..I don't know," he replied. "Truth be told, I was more concerned about telling you guys."

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "Let's not worry about that detail for now until we're able to contact the rebels."

Keith frowned and gave a nod. "Yeah, okay." He gave a sigh as he slipped out and began to leave. "I should go and tell Thace that..well, you guys all know now."

Lance raised a hand. "Sooo, does that mean we have permission to ask him about embarrassing baby stories about you?"

Keith blushed and then shook his head. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that question."

"I'm taking that as a 'yes' then!"

Keith sighed as he left, but couldn't resist a small smile. For the first time in days, he felt good.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once Keith was gone, everyone in the room turned to Shiro.

"So, what do we do now?" Hunk asked. "I know you told Keith not to worry about it, but...if Thace is Keith's dad, should we just send him back to the rebels?"

Shiro sighed. "It's not our choice to make, it's Thace's. If he wants to go back to the rebels, we can't stop him."

"And what if he wants to stay here to be with Keith?" Coran voiced. "Should we let him?"

Shiro opened and shut his mouth. "Honestly...I don't know, but my main concern is how Keith feels."

He could deal with having a Galra on the ship, but that Galra being Keith's father was a different kettle of fish. His mind drifted back years ago to when he first met Keith. A small scrawny kid who didn't feel like he could trust anyone since his mom died and had no idea who his father was.

Keith had spoke to Shiro about his mother constantly, but he rarely talked about his father. The boy hadn't seen the point of wondering about someone he had never met, but he had admitted he had wondered why his dad never came back for him.

It didn't take much to figure out Keith had felt abandoned by the man. Shiro's grip tightened on his arm. Regardless of Thace's intent, it didn't change the fact he had left his own child behind.

"Shiro?" Allura asked in a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

Shiro froze, realizing how he must looked and forced a smile. "Sorry, lost in thought," he said and looked to the others. "We'll still treat Thace as a guest, but just try to be careful around Keith. This whole thing is a lot for all of us to take."

The group gave a silent nod, which made Shiro feel a bit better. One thing was for certain, ally or not, Shiro did not want Keith getting hurt again.

080808080808080808080808080808080

After the meeting, Shiro returned to his room to grant himself some peace and quiet. He needed time to think. Figure out what he thought of Thace, and truth be told, Shiro wasn't certain what the best solution was.

Thace was Galra and yes, his instincts told him to be weary, but he was dealing with those feelings. Learning he was Keith's biological father made it way more complicated. Once they contacted the rebels, would Keith rather he stay? Or would Thace choose to return to them and Keith get hurt by his decision? Or would it be some kind of relief?

It's too early to tell, Shiro thought. Knowing Keith, he probably doesn't know how he feels, not that I blame him.

Shiro rotated his shoulders and winced when he heard the gears grind again. He gave a sigh as he flexed his fingers to ease the tension.

"I'll have to go to Hunk again and see if he's figured out the problem yet," he muttered.

They had thought they had solved the issue by cleaning it, but it would then return every couple of days. Frankly it was getting frustrating. "Too bad they didn't bother to give me a manual for this thing," Shiro grumbled darkly.

A knock was heard at the door. "Shiro," Keith spoke, "can I come in?"

Shiro brushed his thoughts aside as he straightened his posture. "Sure."

The door slide open and Keith offered a small wave as he entered. "I just thought I should tell you that I told Thace."

Shiro gave a nod. "That's good." His eyes narrowed. "How are you feeling?"

Keith hugged himself as he sat on the bed next to him. "Relief that I don't have to hide it anymore."

"I figured," Shiro said with a small smile, "but what about Thace? How do you feel about him?"

Keith glanced up and tucked his hands into his pocket. "He's not a bad guy. I mean, I do kind of like him as a friend, I guess," he muttered. "But to think he's my dad is.."

"Kind of strange?" Shiro suggested.

"Yeah," Keith said as he stared up at the ceiling. "I never thought much of what my dad was like, and the few times I did..." He turned to Shiro. "Alien rebel was not on the list."

"I don't think it would be for many people," Shiro said.

Keith gave a small laugh. "No, guess not." His face hardened as his toes began to tap. "Shiro...Can I ask you something? It's a dumb question, but I got to know."

Shiro frowned as he leaned forward. "You know you can ask me anything and knowing you, I doubt it's a dumb question."

Keith didn't seem to agree as he chewed his bottom lip and runed his face away from him. "You...don't hate me, right?"

Shiro choked in shock as he sat up straight. "What? No, of course not." He gently reached out with his human hand to lift up Keith's face. "Why would you think that?"

Keith flinched as his body grew tense. "Because I'm part Galra," he said, softly. "I'm from part of the enemy we're fighting."

Shiro's eyes widened, but then narrowed as he understood where Keith was going.

"The Galra have taken so much from you, and they-"

"Keith, did you take me prisoner for a year?" Shiro asked in a serious tone.

Keith paused as he looked to Shiro baffled and he shook his head. "No."

"Did you take Pidge's family away?" Shiro asked.

"No," Keith replied.

"Did you take my arm and replace it with a cybernetic one?" Shiro asked as he raised said arm.

"No, Shiro why are you asking this?" Keith asked as he crossed his arms in a huff.

"To make a point," Shiro replied. "Keith, you maybe part Galra but you're not responsible for what Zarkon and the empire has done." He patted his shoulder. "You aren't anything like that."

Keith's eyes grew hardened and Shiro could still see fear lingering there. "But...you were so hesitant about the rebels at first, I mean, not that I blame you."

"And I told you I was wrong to be so hesitant," Shiro explained. "Not all Galra are bad, and I should have been more opened mind about them in the first place." He dropped his hand into his lap. "Is that why you took so long to tell me?"

Keith rubbed his neck. "A bit...okay, a lot, yeah," he replied as he leaned back. "I was afraid you wouldn't trust me anymore or you might want me off the team and-"

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith to pull him into a hug. "Keith, I'm so sorry," he said. "You're family to me and the last thing I would EVER want to do would make you fear otherwise."

Keith leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder. "It's understandable, Shiro. I didn't blame you in the least. We didn't know for certain if they would be on our side or not."

"Still doesn't change the fact I made you worry I would hate you," Shiro said as he gave him a squeeze. "It doesn't matter where you came from, you are a brother to me." He lifted Keith's head up and looked directly into his eyes. "You know that, right?"

Keith stared up and gave a small smile back. "Yeah, I do." He reached out to return the hug back. "Thanks, Shiro."

Shiro gave Keith a gentle squeeze. "With that said, Kiddo," he continued as he broke the hug. "I want you to be honest with me regarding Thace, okay? Alliance with the rebels or not, if he's making you uncomfortable I want you to tell me."

Keith frowned and gave a nod. "Okay, I swear."

Shiro nodded as he patted his shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I need something to eat. How about we go to the kitchen together?"

Keith gave a nod. "Yeah, that sounds good," he then paused and looked back to Shiro. "Hey..you know that Galra soup Hunk made the other day?"

"Yeah, I remember it," Shiro replied. It was surprisingly good, but most of the dishes Hunk made was.

Keith blushed. "My mom use to make it for me when I was a kid," he said. "Turns out she learned it from Thace."

"Huh...that's interesting..," Shiro said slowly and then frowned. He should have been around to make it for you.

"Shiro?" Keith asked.

He shook his head and rose. "It's nothing, let's go eat."

Keith gave a nod as they exited the room together, and Shiro wrapped a protective arm around him.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in a few days, Keith actually felt relaxed when he woke up the next morning. Yesterday, had been good. He never felt so relieved to tell a secret in his whole life. His chat with Thace after he had told the others had been brief. The Galran expressed he was happy for Keith, and then after a couple moments of awkward silence, Keith excused himself claiming he had to help Coran clean the pods.

It was a lie, but Keith wasn't sure how else to leave. He lazily draped an arm over his forehead as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling. _So, everyone knows? What do I do now?_

He still wasn't certain what he thought of Tha…err…his father and Lance did bring up a good question. Did he want him to return to the rebels? In some ways it would be easier, Keith wouldn't have to see him and feel weird on a daily basis.

Yet, after all those years of wondering who his father was, could Keith just let him go like that? Keith brushed the thoughts aside as he got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

 _Think later, breakfast first._

Keith suppressed a yawn as he entered and wasn't surprised to see Hunk cooking, while Pidge typed at her laptop with the mice on her shoulders and Lance sat at the table sipping tea.

Hunk looked up and gave a wave as he flipped a pancake. "Morning and good timing, pancakes are almost ready," he said.

"About time," Lance muttered as he slumped over the table. "I'm starving here. Feels like I've been waiting forever."

Pidge snorted as the mice climbed back to the floor. "You only got in here five minutes ago."

"Five minutes can feel like an eternity when you're deprived of food," Lance retorted.

Keith debated where he should sit. He hadn't talked to either of them much since the meeting yesterday. _I know Lance and Hunk said they were fine with it,_ he thought, _but they could have just been saying that to spare my feelings._

Lance glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "You going to stand there all day?" he said and pointed to the chair across from him. "Sit down already."

Keith blinked, but gave a quick nod as he sat down and poured himself some tea.

"So, did you do any father-son bonding with Thace, yesterday?" Lance asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Keith ceased his pouring as he tilted his head in confusion. "What? No, why would I do that?"

Lance tucked his hands behind his head. "Um, because he's your dad?" he replied in an obvious tone. "Don't you two have a lot of catching up to do?"

Keith blushed slightly as he folded his arms. "He maybe my dad, but I barely know him."

"And he just learned he's his father like a few days ago," Pidge retorted as she shut the lid of her laptop. "It's not something you can just jump into."

Lance shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not like Keith is going to get to know him any better if they don't spend time together."

Keith narrowed his eyes as he leaned on his hands. "Why are you so concerned?"

Lance shut his eyes in thoughts. "I would love it if I could spend time with my dad," he said as he traced the edge of his cup. "So, if I can't, figured might as well make sure you do."

Keith went silent, and he noted so did Hunk and Pidge. It was no secret that Lance missed his family like crazy, and it suddenly made Keith feel like an idiot. Here he was avoiding his dad, while Lance would give anything to see his.

"You..jealous?" Keith asked, meekly.

Lance looked at him as Hunk gathered up the pancakes. "I am little, not going to lie," he said, "but, it's not your fault…At least for this."

"Sorry," Keith muttered as Hunk divided up the pancakes onto plates.

Lance sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Dude, you don't have to be sorry," he grumbled. "I'm just making a point that you're not going to get to know Thace any better if you don't talk to the guy."

Keith pouted as he fiddled with his gloves. "You make it sound so easy."

"Lance, leave it be," Hunk said as he set a jar of syrup on the table. "Keith just has to go at his own pace."

Lance looked skeptic, but then tossed his hands up in the air. "Fine, fine," he said as he took a plate. "But I still stand by my statement."

Keith chewed his bottom lip. "Speaking of which," Keith asked as he looked to each of them. "Are you guys really okay?"

Pidge, Hunk and Lance all glanced up with confused expressions. "Okay, with that?" Hunk asked as he placed his plate on the table.

"Me being part Galra," Keith replied.

Pidge frowned. "Uh, yeah, I thought we made that clear yesterday."

"I know," Keith said as he rubbed his neck, "but I just want to make sure you weren't trying to hurt my feelings or anything. I just want to make certain you're honest with me."

Lance gave him a hard look as he folded his arms. "Keith, there are a lot of things I could hate about you," he said as he began to count on his fingers, "your mullet, your stubbornness, your hot headedness, your fashion choice, and your severe lack of skin care." He pointed his fingers at him. "You being part Galra is not one of them, got it?"

"Really?" Keith asked.

"Yes, and I'll say it as many times as needed until it goes into that thick skull of yours," Lance replied.

"Yeah, like Lance said," Hunk replied. "You're Keith and that's all we care about." He scratched his neck. "Although, I am still wondering if you're going to turn purple."

Keith tiled his head and looked to Pidge for an explanation. "Purple?"

"Don't ask," Pidge said as she patted Keith's shoulder and the mice climbed down to the floor. "Look, you just have to know we're your friends and you got nothing to worry from us."

Keith gave a small smile. "Thanks," he said. "I know it was dumb to ask again, but I just had to make certain."

Hunk sighed as he marched over. "Right, okay," he stated firmly as wrapped his arms around him. "You need a group hug."

Keith flinched and blush a bit. "No..I'm fine."

"Nope, vetoed," Lance declared as he and Pidge both joined in. "Group hug is totally needed here, no argument."

Keith narrowed his eyes as he tried to turn to him but found it difficult with all the hugging. "Since when do you have the power to veto?"

"Since always," Lance said with a smirk.

Keith raised an eyebrow, but he felt a tug on his pants before he could respond. He glanced down and saw the mice hugging his ankles.

"Aw, look the mice want in on it too," Hunk said with a pleased smile.

Ketih shook his head and gave up as he returned the gesture. "Thanks," he muttered.

"…Did I arrive at a bad time?"

All heads turned to see Thace standing in the doorway, and caused Keith to blush even more.

"My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt," Thace stated as he looked at the teens and looked ready to step back out.

"Naw, it's cool, we're just about done here," Hunk said hastily and reached for a plate to pass over. "You want some breakfast?"

"Yes, but I'll just collect it and eat in my room," Thace said as he caught a glance with Keith. "I won't be in your way."

Keith opened and shut his mouth. He was tempted to suggest Thace eat with them. It seemed silly for him to hide out in his room since everyone knew he was his father.

 _Although, that could put everyone else on edge,_ Keith thought. _I probably shouldn't._ However, he then noticed Lance was staring at him with a thoughtful look.

 _Uh oh, he's plotting,_ Keith thought. _Better stop him._

Too late. Lance forged ahead and approached Thace. "Why don't you eat with us?" he asked and shrugged. "It's not like we're total strangers."

Thace placed a hand on the doorframe as he froze as he stole a glance to Keith. "If you want me to I will."

Keith opened his mouth and found himself giving a nod. "Yeah..um, that's fine."

Thace rotated his shoulders and took a breath. "Alright, then," he said as he went sit at the table. Silence fell upon the table as everyone began to eat. On a regular day, Keith would have enjoyed it, peace and quiet was such a rare event these days, but instead it was just becoming more agonizing with each passing second.

It was for that reason alone Keith never felt such relief when Allura entered the kitchen. She paused as she saw the scene before her and frowned. "Oh, Thace, um..good morning."

Thace gave a nod, and Keith feared the uncomfortable silence would return, but that was when Hunk jumped in.

"I saved some pancakes for you, Allura," Hunk said as he pointed to the plate where the mice were nibbling.

"Thank you, Hunk," Allura said as she gave an awkward nod to the group and went to sit down. "I'm..glad to see you're also joining us, Thace."

The Galra gave a small nod. "Um..yes, it was..appropriate."

Allura gave a smile and diverted her attention to her breakfast. The dreaded quietness resumed its' grip on the group.

Keith twitched slightly. He had been hopeful Allura's presence would change the atmosphere, but he cringed as they began to sat in utter silence again.

This is going to drive me crazy, Keith thought. He leaned over to Lance and poked him.

"This was your suggestion," he whispered with a growl. "So, do something."

Lance raised an eyebrow, grasped his chin in thought and then snapped his fingers.

"Sssooo, Thace," Lance said with a curious tone. "Can I ask you a question?"

Thace raised an eyebrow. "I suppose. What is it?"

Lance grinned a bit and Keith cringed slightly. _Uh oh, I may have regrets,_ he thought.

"So, how exactly did you meet Keith's mom?" Lance asked as he pointed his spork at him.

Keith rolled his eyes as shook his head. Really?! "He crashed landed on Earth, I thought we went over this?"

"No, no, I know THAT," Lance said as he turned his attention back to Thace. "But I mean, how EXACTLY did you meet her? Did you crash into her vegetable garden? You saved her from a gang of thugs? You met at a club and you asked her out? How did you two end up dating?"

"Lance, that is a rather personal question," Allura hissed softly.

"What, I'm honestly curious?" Lance retorted. "It's the romantic in me, Princess."

Keith mulled it over in his head, and realized he didn't know either. He chewed his bottom lip softly as he meekly raised a hand.

"Um..actually, you never told me that either," he admitted.

Thace's eyes met with Keith's as he tapped the table with his fingers. "Very well," he began as all eyes in the room were suddenly glued to him.

"It wasn't anything spectacular I assure you," he began. "Amy owned a small house out in the desert and I had the fortune of crash landing in her literal backyard."

"Ooooh, this should be good," Lance whispered, but went quiet as Allura shot him a look.

"I came out to examine the damage to my ship, and I didn't hear her approach me from behind," Thace continued as he tried to only look at Keith.

"So, what?" Hunk said as cut into his pancake. "You turned around and said 'hi'?"

"Not..quite," Thace said as he rotated his shoulders. "That was when she hit me with her shovel…and knocked me out. When I awoke I found myself tied up with Amy holding the shovel to my face, and informed me if I did 'anything funny' I wouldn't live to see sunrise."

Everyone was silent, including Keith who tried to picture the scene in his head.

After a moment, Pidge gave an impressed whistle as she gave a thumbs up. "Go, Keith's mom."

Lance sighed as he leaned against his hand. "Huh, so that's who Keith gets his personality from."

"Hey," Keith said as he shot him a murderous look and then rubbed his eyes. "But is that seriously what happened? I can't see Mom doing that." He tried to picture his smiling mother in his head. "She was always so sweet and gentle."

"To YOU she was sweet and gentle," Thace said as he narrowed his eye, "but I assure you, Amy was not a woman you wanted to pick a fight with."

He gave a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "You have no idea how long it took to convince her I wasn't going to eat her."

"She sounds like she was very brave," Allura added quickly. "It takes a lot of courage to confront a stranger in your home like that."

"She was a very brave woman," Thace said quietly as he glanced to Keith. "Something that's clearly been passed down to you."

Keith blushed and overtly turned his gaze away to focus on his breakfast.

Pidge gave a small grin as she looked to Thace. "What was Keith like as a baby?"

Keith paused. _Uh, oh,_ he thought, _this can't end well for me._

Thace gave a rather nostalgic smile. "He was early, so he was small for his age," he said. "He was also very loud…and a climber. Keith nearly gave his mother and I a heart attack when he tried to climb a bookshelf."

Hunk chuckled. "Okay, yeah that does sound like Keith."

Keith gave a pout as the others nodded in agreement. "How did this conversation turn into me?"

"Because it's fun," Lance said as he held his cup of tea to his lips. "With that said, I'm betting you had a mullet as a baby too."

"What is your problem with my mullet?" Keith asked with a huff.

"Now, now, don't argue," Allura said as he raised her hand. "Keith you shouldn't be embarrassed. We all have those kinds of stories as infants." She gave a small smile. "I know Coran has some good ones about me."

Keith nodded reluctantly. _That's true. At least Allura is trying._

"Yeah, but I'm still betting Keith had a mullet," Lance retorted.

"We won't know for certain unless Thace here has baby photos," Pidge said.

Thace shrugged. "I have a few," he stated flatly.

Everyone froze and ever so slowly the group's eyes widened in sheer glee as Keith's became filled with dread. Even Allura looked delighted.

"YOU DO?!" they all exclaimed.

Thace jumped a bit at the reaction. "Um..yes," he said as he tapped his spork against the table. "Amy made certain I took some with me before I left."

"What photos?" Keith asked as he almost ready to leap out of the chair. "You never mentioned you had photos?!"

"You didn't ask," Thace said, "and they're nothing that would be shameful I assure you."

Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"

Thace paused to count on his fingers. "There's a family portrait, one of you hugging your old teddy bear Patches-"

"Keith had a teddy bear named Patches?!" Pidge exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Oh, man, that is too adorable!" Hunk exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

"Yes, he slept with it every night in his crib," Thace said as he sounded baffled at the reaction. "I also have a photo Amy took of Keith trying to eat out of the cat bowl."

Keith moaned as he buried his face into his hand as the room roared into laughter. "Kill me, kill me now," he grumbled.

Thace blinked in confusion. "What? I was told it's a common thing for children to do."

Lance rose from his chair, marched over and held his hands out in a pleading manner in front of Thace. "Dude, if you could let me see those photos, you'll be my hero for life!"

"Don't you dare!" Keith cried as he jumped up.

"Keith, there's nothing wrong with the rest of us seeing these," Allura said as she folded her hands into her lap. "It would be a nice way for all of you to bond."

He shot her a dark look. "You just want to see them too, don't you?"

"They sound very sweet!" Allura said as she smiled brightly.

"Hey, if it helps, you can always demand Lance show the baby pictures he has on his phone," Hunk offered.

Keith shut his mouth and looked to Lance. "You have baby pictures of yourself?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "I have a large family. It's required to have photos of everything and everyone!"

Pidge raised a hand. "I have some of me on my laptop."

"Then it's settled!" Lance declared as patted Keith's shoulder. "We'll show you our baby photos and we get to see yours in exchange."

"NOTHING IS SETTLED BECAUSE I HAVEN'T AGREED TO ANYTHING!" Keith argued.

Thace looked back and forth feeling very confused, and then looked to Hunk. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Not likely," Hunk said with a shrug.

Keith groaned as he buried his face into his hands, and it was that exact moment Shiro entered the room. The room went quiet as Shiro spied Thace at the table and staggered slightly.

"Oh, uh, morning," Shiro said with a small wave. "I…didn't expect to see you here."

Thace gave a small nod, but before he could say anything Pidge stood up and grabbed Shiro by his arms.

"Shiro! Help us out! We're trying to convince Keith to let Thace show us his baby photos!" Pidge cried. "

Shiro blinked and tilted his head. "Oookay, not what I expected to hear first thing in the morning."

"That's not the half of it," Lance cries as he pointed to Keith. "You got to hear how Keith's parents got together! It explains so much about Keith!"

"Lance you're exaggerating things," Allura said with a sigh.

Keith's face turned bright red as he buried his face into his hands. "I'm regretting ever leaving my room."

Before Shiro could answer, Coran's voice echoed from the intercom. "Princess, I don't wish to alarm you, but I strongly suggest you bring Shiro and Thace to the command deck."

Keith forgot his agony and glanced to Shiro. "What's that about?"

"I don't know," Shiro said as Allura and Thace got to their feet. "We better go see what Coran needs. You guys finish breakfast and we'll call you when we need you."

"Can do," Lance said with a salute. "And Thace I'm holding you to seeing those baby pictures."

"I make no promises," Thace commented as he left with Allura and Shiro.

Once they were gone, Keith slumped in his chair. "I believe..that was the longest breakfast of my entire life."

"Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad," Pidge said as she patted his arm. "But I could get you a cat bowl to eat out of if it would make you feel better."

Keith shot a glare as Lance and Hunk chuckled. This was going to be a long morning.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro kept his focus ahead as he followed Allura to the command deck. He tried not to glance at Thace walking next to him. He had to keep this professional. Regardless of how he felt about him being Keith's dad, his personal opinions had to be cast aside for now.

"What's the issue, Coran?" Shiro asked as they entered.

Coran typed on the control panel without turning his head. "We have a small transport ship heading towards us," he said as an image appeared on the screen. "And, if I'm not mistaken, I thought it looked like one of the ships the rebels used to escape."

Shiro's eyes widened and glanced to Thace who was frowning thoughtfully.

"It does look like one of the new ones we fixed up," he commented.

"Have they made contact, Coran?" Allura asked as she brought up the map hologram.

"Not yet, Princess," Coran said, "I was about to, but I thought it be best if you all were present."

Shiro gave a nod as he stepped up with his arms crossed. "Go ahead and contact them."

"Will do!" Coran replied as he typed on the control panel. "Communications are opened…now!"

At first there was nothing, but then the static cleared. "Hello? Hello?" a gruff and familiar voice called out. "Dang it! I thought I fixed this thing!"

"Ford!" Thace called out, "is that you?"

"Thace! Is that..wait, hold on! Almost got it!" Pounding could be heard on the other end and suddenly the old Galran appeared on the screen. "Ha! There we go! Just got to show this thing who's boss."

Thace gave a small smile. "It's good to see you, but I have to admit I never expected to be this soon."

Ford gave a sigh. "Me neither, but after talking with the other rebel cells, Leah wished to get contact with you and the paladins." He rubbed his neck. "Frankly, there are some issues we have to discuss."

Shiro's face hardened. "What do you mean? Did the empire find you?"

Ford shook his head. "No, no, Lad, nothing like that, but better if we got aboard your castle there to talk."

Allura gave a nod as she looked to Coran. "Lower the defense so they can enter Coran, and I'll go tell the other paladins to greet them."

"Understood, Princess," Coran said as he typed. "Alright, you should be able to fly in with no problems."

"We'll see you shortly, Ford," Thace said with a nod.

Ford gave a silent wave back before turning off communications. Allura instantly spun on her heels to leave. "Shiro, I'll go gather the others, and we'll meet you at the hangar."

"Alright," Shiro said, as he looked to Thace with his hands on his hips. "Do you have any idea what 'issues' Ford meant?"

Thace shook his head. "Since I haven't been in contact with them, I have no idea." He cleared his throat. "But..I imagine they will be needing me to return."

Shiro's neck felt stiff as he kept his mouth shut. If the rebels were here to pick up Thace, then that would mean he was leaving a lot sooner than expected. Shiro wanted to feel relief at that, but his thoughts wandered to Keith uncertain of how he would respond to this bit of news.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith couldn't deny he felt his nerves rattle a bit as they got to the hangar and walked to the transport ship. Ford was here already? Was he here to take Thace back with him?

Keith winced at the thought which surprised him. They all knew Thace would return to the rebels, but he never imagined it would be so soon. Why did it bother him?

 _Because you barely got anytime to spend with your dad,_ said an annoying thought from the back of his mind.

Keith froze and resisted the urge to blush. Did that mean he didn't want Thace to go?

"Keith, you okay?" Shiro asked as he touched his shoulder

The boy took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, just stuff on my mind."

He shot a sideway glance at Thace and as usual his face was unreadable.

 _If he's all eager to go back, I'm going to be real angry,_ Keith thought grimly.

It was then the ship's ramp went down and Ford poked his head out. He let out a loud grunt as he stretched his arms. "They never make enough room in those things," he grumbled. "I'm going to be feeling that in my joints for vergas now."

Thace offered a smile as stepped forward. "It's good to see you, Ford."

Ford gave a smirk as he shook a finger at him from his cybernetic arm. "I'm just glad to see you alive." He turned to Keith. "Nice job saving his hide, Kid. Knew I could count on you."

Keith gave a nod and gave a shurg. "Well..he has done the same for me."

Ford then raised an eyebrow as he gave the both of them a quizzed expression. "Regarding that, have you two 'talked' about certain things?"

"If you mean does he, and everyone else here, know I'm his father," Thace said with his arms behind his back. "Then, yes, it's been widely discussed at this point."

Ford let out a breath of air he'd been holding in. "Oh, thank the spirits that will make this easier."

Keith turned to Thace hoping to get an explanation, but only had gotten a baffled shrug in return.

Shiro stepped forward as he locked eyes with Ford. "So, Leah just sent you?"

Ford's smile dropped. He gave a deep tired sigh as he ran his cybernetic hand over his beard.

"Ford?" Thace asked sounding concerned.

"Not quite, she sent me and someone else." The old Galran gave him a stern tight frown like he'd been told to go jump off a cliff. "Again, I want it stated for the record that this wasn't MY idea."

Before any of them could ask further, a loud laugh echoed from the ship. "Aw, Ford, come on! You make it sound like I'm a plague!"

Ford growled. "A plague be simpler to contain."

A second Galra male appeared from the ship. He was tall and lean, and if Keith guessed right seemed close to Thace's age. He gave a mischievous grin that Keith had sworn he'd seen on Lance several times when he got an idea that would lead into trouble.

As soon as Thace saw the Galran, to Keith's surprise, his eyes widened and then narrowed like he was dealing with a headache. "What the quiznack are you doing here?" he asked.

The Galran kept his smile and placed his hands on his hips as he walked down the ramp. "Seemed only fair since everyone else got to meet the paladins."

"That's rather an exaggeration," Ford grumbled, but the Galran seemed to ignore it.

"So, I take it you lot are the famous paladins of Voltron," the Galran asked as he looked over the group.

"We are," Allura said with a nod of her head. "And I am Princess Allura, and this is Coran."

The Galran gave a grin. "You're very pretty," he said with a laugh. "I bet you're always making these boys' heads turn."

Allura blushed. "Oh..uh..I don't think so."

"Nonsense, you should be quite proud of your beauty," the Galran continued and grasped his chin. "If I was younger and single-"

"Knock it off," Thace grumbled as he stood next to him with a warning glare.

"What? It's a compliment," he said and looked back to the paladins. "And before we go any further, which one of you is Lance?"

Keith blinked as all eyes turned to Lance. What did this guy want with him?

"Um..that's me," Lance said as he raised a hand and Shiro placed a protective hand on his shoulder. "Why? You got a bone to pick with me or something?"

The Galran scoffed. "No, no, relax," he said as he folded his arms. "I just wanted to see the face of my replacement."

Lance raised a baffled eyebrow. "Replacement?"

The Galran sighed. "My kids, Tral and Xenia, won't stop talking about you!" He tossed his hands in the air. "It's all 'Lance said this!' and 'Lance said that!' now! You know, I use to be their idol?"

Lance blinked and then raised a finger slowly as the whole group put the pieces together. "Hold it..you're Tral and Xenia's dad?"

"Let me explain, before there's any more confusion," Thace jumped in as he tossed the Galran an exasperated scowl. "This is Oberon."

Shiro swallowed hard as he stepped forward. "You're Leah's husband?"

"Indeed I am," Oberon said as he pointed to himself. "Leah didn't want Ford going by himself, so I offered to be his pilot."

Thace raised an eyebrow and Ford. "And you agreed?"

Ford sighed. "Oberon is one of our better pilots," he grumbled, "even if he refused to shut his yap the whole trip over here."

"Aw, come on, Ford," Oberon teased. "You know you like me."

"Like a rock to the head," Ford grumbled.

"Forgive me for interrupting" Coran stated coolly. "But what brings you here? Was there trouble for the rebels when they got to their new base?"

"Naw, they're all safe and snug," Ford replied as he crossed his arms. "We're here because Leah and the other resistance cells want to form an official alliance with you."

Allura's covered her mouth with her hand, but quickly gave a small nod. "That is good news, we would-"

"Hold on, Sweetie," Oberon said as he raised his hand. "There are a couple of conditions we got to clear away first, and I suggest we go to a meeting room first."

Keith frowned. Conditions? What kind of conditions?

Allura seemed slightly taken aback, but without missing a beat she began to lead out of the hangar. "Follow me, Coran and I will escort you there."

Oberon nodded, but then reached inside his suit as he looked to Lance. "Before I forget, I was requested by my little princess to give this to you."

Lance tilted his head puzzled as Oberon handed over a rolled up piece of paper. "Uh, thanks," he said as he looked it over. "What is it?"

"You'll see when you open it up," Oberon said with a wink as he followed Allura.

The other paladins and Thace were silent as they watched them leave, and then after a long moment Keith spoke after clearing his throat.

"So..that friend," he said as he looked to Thace. "The one that you didn't want to meet Lance, and got you into the rebellion?" He pointed to where Oberon had gone. "Was that him?"

"Yes," Thace said as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes, it was."

"It's a Galra Lance!" Hunk cried as he pointed. "I'm not the only one thinking that right?!"

"No, you're not," Pidge said in disbelief. "It's an older, more furry Lance. It's like he's multiplying."

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Lance growled. "And I am nothing like that!"

Keith gave a snort. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "He's way better at the flirting. He actually got Allura to blush."

Lance shot a glare, but Shiro got in between them before it was taken any further. "That's enough, Guys," he said as he turned to Thace. "Do you have any idea what 'conditions' Ford and Oberon were referring to?"

Thace shook his head. "No, but I imagine they were requests in order to keep the existence of the resistance hidden, but I can't say for certain."

 _Or that you have to go back to them,_ Keith thought, but kept the comment to himself.

Lance shrugged. "Well, we won't know anything until we get to the meeting."

"Before we do that," Hunk asked he pointed to the paper in Lance's hands. "What is that anyway?"

"Don't know," Lance said as he unrolled it. "Maybe it's a letter, or a map-" He trailed off as he saw the contents and his eyes instantly began to swell with tears.

"Lance?" Keith asked as he looked over his shoulder and then understood.

It was a child's drawing of Lance, riding on top of a large lion, with a sword in hand with a little figure of a Galran child sitting behind him.

"Someone drew you a picture," Keith concluded thoughtfully.

Lance still said nothing as Hunk looked over and frowned at the drawing. "What are those markings at the bottom?" he asked as he pointed to the top of the paper.

Thace glanced over. "Ah, it's Galran for 'Lance the Hero'," he said. "And this looks like Xenia's artwork."

"Aw, Lance has a fan," Pidge teased as she poked the boy's side. "Isn't that nice."

However, Lance still said nothing as he clapped a hand over his mouth to hold back a gasp. Shiro patted his shoulder. "You okay?"

Lance looked to Shiro with tears in his eyes and a smile spread over his face like it was his birthday.

"I'm framing this!" he declared as he hugged the drawing. "I'm hanging it up in my wall!" He gasped and then held it up high for all to see. "No! No! Better, I'm hanging it inside Blue so she can see it too!"

Keith gave a small smile as Lance rambled on to praise the drawing. _At least Lance got something good from this,_ he thought. Keith glanced to Thace and hugged himself. _I just hope I can figure out what would makes me happy._


	7. Chapter 7

Once Lance had proudly hung the drawing in Blue, the group went off to join the others in the meeting room. Without meaning to, Keith found himself sitting between Thace and Shiro at the table. He felt a little awkward since he wasn't quite certain what Shiro thought of Thace at this point, but choose not to dwell on it.

Allura folded her hands on the table as she turned her attention to Ford and Oberon. "So, what exactly are these conditions?"

Ford ran a hand through his beard as he cleared his throat. "So, like I explained the leaders of our rebel cells have decided to form an alliance with you."

"And Leah is eager to do so," Oberon explained as leaned over the table. "However, the other cells are a bit nervous exposing themselves to the empire. Therefore, as a bit of a safety measure," he looked to where Thace sat, "they want you to stay with the paladins."

The group stared stunned and even Thace looked shocked by the news.

"Ookay, that's surprising," Lance said softly.

Keith blinked as he tried not to stare openly at Thace.

"Why?" Shiro asked as he narrowed his eyes. "How is it a safety measure?"

"They figured Thace can act as a sort of diplomat between our two groups," Oberon explained and then coughed, "and the other is..well-"

"It's too dangerous for me to go back," Thace simply stated. "That's the bigger reason isn't?"

Oberon and Ford shared an uneasy expression. "Yyyeeaah," Oberan said as he gave a shaky smile. "Sorry, Thace, but at this point you're as wanted as the paladins and the princess here are."

"Leah argued your case as best as she could," Ford explained, "but the other rebels cells just thought it was too much of a risk for you to fully come back to the resistance."

"But Thace risked his life," Keith argued with a growl. "Zarkon would have gotten Voltron! We should have-"

Thace placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Clam down," he said. "I hardly take it as an insult. It is a valid concern."

Keith blew air out of his cheeks. "That still doesn't make it right."

An amused grin appeared over Oberon's lips. "Heh, you are his kid alright."

Keith instantly blushed and Thace tossed a glare. "Oberon.."

"What? It's not an insult," he said with a shrug. "Besides, think of all the father-son bonding you two can have now."

Keith froze and his tongue felt numb. Thace wasn't going anywhere, at least he didn't have to now. He chewed his bottom lip. I..I don't know if that makes me happy or not.

Thace's eyes softened as he cleared his throat. "I believe...this isn't a decision that should be rushed into."

Keith stiffened and felt like he had been punched in the gut. What was that suppose to mean? Did Thace not want to stay here with him? His hands tightened into fists.

"I agree," Shiro jumped in as he placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "With all due respect, having Thace live here permanently is a big chance for us to adjust too, especially given the circumstances."

Keith noticed Shiro shifted slightly closer to him.

Allura frowned, but gave a nod as she looked to Oberon and Ford. "I agree with Shiro, while we do want to form a proper alliance, we will need some time to ponder this 'condition'."

"Don't blame ya, Princess," Ford simply stated. "Hope you don't mind if Oberon and I stay here until you reach a decision." He rotated his shoulders. "These old bones would prefer the fewer flight trips if possible."

"Of course," Allura said as she stood. "I'll have Coran take you to the guest quarters for the time being until we have reached a decision on the matter."

"Sounds lovely, Princess" Oberon said with a chuckle as he stood. "Thace, why don't you join us? I do have a few things to discuss with you."

Thace raised an eyebrow as he rose. "Alright," he said and looked to Keith. "We can...speak later if you wish."

"Uh, sure," Keith said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Thace patted his shoulder before proceeding to follow Ford, Oberon and Coran out of the meeting room.

Hunk drummed his fingers on the table until they were gone and looked to the group. "So...anyone else here thinks it's a bit odd Thace didn't just agree to stay here?"

"It is a tricky matter," Allura said gently. "We certainly never expected for Thace to stay here permanently, and there are certain things to..consider if that is the case."

Keith twitched a bit as he narrowed his eyes. "If you're referring to 'me' being one of those things, Princess, you shouldn't," he said quietly. "The alliance with the rebels is more important."

"I beg to differ," Shiro said as crossed his arms over his chest. "You're a part of this team, Keith. How you feel about Thace living here is important."

Keith lowered his gaze. "Possibly...but Thace didn't exactly seemed thrilled at the idea to stay here anyway." He looked to the Shiro. "You saw, he basically said he didn't want to be here."

Lance rolled his eyes. "No, he didn't and you're over thinking it." He pointed at Keith. "I"m betting the guy said that so that YOU wouldn't be thrown into something you didn't want to happen."

Pidge nodded. "Yeah, and besides it is a lot for us to think about."

"Yeah...that's true I guess," Keith said, but a part of him would feel better if Thace had just said so if that was the case.

Shiro rose from his seat and look to the others. "I think this is an excellent time to run some training exercises. Just because we have more guests aboard doesn't mean we can treat it like a vacation."

"Yes, Sir," the paladins said in perfect unison.

Shiro nodded. "Go get suit up and meet me in the training deck."

"I'll join you," Allura said as she stood. "I do want to see if we're able to go up a level on the gladiator."

"Ug, please, no," Lance said as he rubbed his back. "My muscles are still sore from the last advancement we did."

Keith went to follow, but was stopped as Shiro touched his shoulder. "Hey, listen," he said in a whisper. "I am here if you need to talk later. Okay?"

Keith gave a small smile and nodded. "Thanks, I know," he said as he went to leave. "Although, honestly, some mindless training is the best thing I need right now."

Shiro narrowed his eyes, but smiled as he ruffled his hair. "I'll see you on the training deck then, Buddy."

"Yeah," Keith muttered as he fixed his hair. Focusing on training rather than worrying what Thace is thinking? Sounds good to me.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Oberon leaned in the chair as he held up his drink. "Got to admit it, Thace," he said with a cheeky grin. "You got a real nice set up here."

Thace sighed as he sat across from him. "It is hardly a 'setup'," he muttered. "I wonder if Ford is alright in his room."

"He's fine," Oberon said as he set down his drink. "He just needs a rest, so stop avoiding the subject."

Thace frowned as he gave a hard stare. "What subject?"

Oberon scoffed. "Don't pretend. I'm talking about your kid?" He leaned forward. "I thought you would jump at the chance to be able to stay with him. What was that all 'we can't rush into' stuff?"

"I have to consider his feelings on the issue," Thace growled. "Not everyone is as happy go lucky as you. I'm not certain Keith would be comfortable having me here."

Oberon raised an eyebrow. "Has he told you that?"

Thace frowned. "Well, no, truth be told he's still trying to grasp the concept I'm his father-"

"And how is he going to get to know 'his father' better if you go running off somewhere to a remote planet?" Oberon asked as he sipped his drink.

Thace sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Despite knowing Oberon since they were cadets together, he could never understand how he could view things in such a simple matter. Course, just when Thace thought he had him figured out, Oberon always awed him with almost sage like advice.

He suppose it was for that reason they were friends. "Oberon, I left him and his mother when he was an infant. I can't assume I can be allowed back into his life."

Oberon raised an eyebrow. "Don't suppose you know what his mother thinks of all of this?"

Thace winced and stared at the floor. "She died when Keith was a child...and I didn't even know."

Oberon was silent. His eyes glowed with sympathy as he reached over to touch Thace's arm. "I'm sorry, Thace. I didn't know her, but I know how much you loved her."

Thace gave his hands a squeeze as he nodded. "Thank you, and it is only another reason why I would not blame Keith for not wishing to be involved with me."

Oberon frowned. "Oh? How so?"

"Keith was left all alone when Amy died, and had to be cared for by strangers until he had the luck of Shiro's family, the black paladin, taking him in." His hands gripped into fists. "How can I call myself his father when I wasn't there when he clearly needed one?"

Oberon leaned back in his chair as he grasped his chin. "If you ask me, it's the opposite. It's even more important you do so now."

Thace blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Keith has most likely questioned about who his father was his whole life, and now that boy is tasked with helping to free the universe," he said as he picked up his drink. "Doesn't that sound like a kid who could use some fatherly guidance?"

Thace paused at that. Oberon had a point, but still...

"Okay, look, I get where you're coming from," Oberon said, sincerely. "You are trying to be considerate of the kid, but having to be a father myself, I do believe you two owe it to each other. You got a second chance here, Thace, when you honestly believe you would never get to see your son again. You shouldn't pass this up."

Thace huffed. "You make it sound so simple."

"No reason it can't be," Oberon said with a shrug. "And if that doesn't convince you, do it for Amy."

Thace froze and he looked up. "For Amy?"

Oberon nodded. "From what you told me about her, what do you think Amy would ask you to do?"

Thace was silent as he thought it over. "She...would want me to connect with Keith, or at least try."

"Then, if you loved her the way I do Leah, do that for her," Oberon said. "What do you have to lose?"

Thace was silent as he felt he was once again struck by the weird sage like advice of Oberon.

"And on a less serious note," Oberon said as he leaned forward. "Think I could convince that Lance kid to let me have a ride on the Blue Lion? Give me something to brag about to the others you know?"

Thace sighed as he rubbed his eyes, once again question how he became friends with this person.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The training had been exactly what Keith needed, and he still felt that way despite the exhaustion at the end of it.

"Good job, team" Shiro said as he flexed his arm. "We didn't quite break a new record, but we're getting there."

"Are you sure there isn't a record for amount of sweat?" Pidge asked as she leaned against Hunk and wiped her forehead. "Because if there was, I would win it."

Shiro chuckled. "Sorry, I don't think-"

An ear piercing grinding echoed throughout the room. Everyone jumped in alarm, but relaxed as Shiro clutched his arm and made it stop. He cursed as he gripped it tightly with his human hand. "Damn, it's doing it again."

Hunk sighed as he and Pidge moved closer. "Okay, we have GOT to solve this problem because this is getting worse."

Pidge frowned as she looked it over. "Shiro, I hate to say it, but we may have to take this thing apart somehow to find the problem."

Keith's eyes widened in alarm. "Is that really necessary?"

"We've been going over this thing with a fine tooth comb," Hunk said as he removed his helmet. "But it's hard to see the problem without going deeper."

"I get that," Lance said as he scratched his head, "but still seems kind of drastic."

Shiro sighed. "I am reluctant taking it apart, but at the rate this is going I'm afraid it's going to get worse or maybe even stop working if we don't fix it soon."

And that's not good, Keith thought, especially if it does it in the middle of a fight.

Hunk clasped his hands together in thought. "Let's look it over one more time before we have to go that route," he said as he crossed his arms. "As smart as Pidge and I are we can't promise we can safely put it back together without damaging it more or Shiro for that matter."

"I would prefer that," Shiro said as he winced. "Let's go to the lab now and see if you two can fix it."

"Anything Keith and I could do to help?" Lance asked.

"Stay out of trouble," Shiro said with a crooked smile as he left the room with Pidge and Hunk in tow. "I'll check in with you two later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Keith said softly as he watched them go and sighed.

So, now what do I do? I'm too tired from any more training, but don't feel like heading back to my room yet.

A hand on his shoulder broke Keith's train of thought and turned to see Lance giving him a grin.

"Hey, how about we go grab something to drink?" he said and took a sniff. "Although, on second thought, after we shower. You reek of sweat."

Keith smirked and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I would be for that," he said as they headed out of the room.

It didn't take long for Lance and Keith to remove their armor, shower and be back in their everyday clothes. The two of them then ventured into the kitchen where Lance poured each of them a drink and sat at the table next to Keith.

"Thanks," Keith said as he took a sip.

Lance practically drained his glass as he leaned back in the chair. "Ah, that hits the spot," he said and then raised his gaze at Keith. "Sssooo...looks like Thace might be living with us?"

Keith cringed as he leaned against his hand. He should have known that was why Lance suggested to get a drink together. "Yeah..weird, huh?"

Lance scoffed. "Honestly, not really? We live in a flying castle with two aliens..well three if we include you..although seven if we also count the mice-"

"Lance," Keith said dryly.

"Right, right, getting off track," Lance said as he leaned over the table. "But, hey, having Thace here would be good for you, don't you think?"

Keith fingered the brim of his glass. "I'm not sure since I don't really know him."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "He took care of you for like close to a month when you're hurt, and you had all the time at the rebel base together. He's not that much of a stranger to you, is he?"

"That's different," Keith argued. "Then he was this Galran soldier I was trying to figure out why he was helping me, and at the base…"

"He was the guy that may or may not be related to you," Lance said as he crossed his arms.

"Exactly," Keith said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Now that I know he's my dad..it kind of feels like he's a whole new person."

"Okay, I get that," Lance said, "but you realize you can only use that as an excuse for so long right? Best way to get over that problem is just to talk to the guy."

Keith's eyes hardened.

"Am I wrong?" Lance replied.

"No…," Keith said with a pout, "but I have no sweet clue how I could go about it."

And what's the point of doing it if Thace will just want to leave in the end? Keith thought bitterly.

Lance grasped his chin in thought. "Well...could always grab a ball and play a game of catch?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Lance shrugged and looked ready to say more when the door opened. The teens glanced up as Thace and Oberon entered the room and paused.

"Oh, hey," Oberon said as he waved. "I thought you were in training."

"We just finished, and the others are assisting Shiro with some maintenance," Keith said as he gripped his drink. "What are you two doing?"

"Making Thace give me a tour," Oberon said rather cheerfully. "Although, it's proving to be rather pointless since it seems he knows next to nothing about this place."

Thace twitched slightly as he crossed his arms. "As I've said, I haven't been here long, and I was hardly going to be exploring a home that wasn't mine."

Keith narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well..," he said slowly, "you're going to have to know it if you end up living here, right?"

Thace went quiet as he locked eyes with Keith. "That...is a fair point," he said as he crossed his arms.

Keith blinked puzzled. He had been expecting Thace to deny he was living here, but that made it sound like he was considering it?

Why can't the guy just make up his mind about it?! Keith thought.

Lance frowned and then snapped his fingers as he rose from his seat. "Then, I guess it's up to Keith and I to play tour guys for you two."

Keith lost his train of thought as he stared dumbfounded at Lance, and Thace looked equally shocked.  
"What?" Keith and Thace asked in unison.

"Ah, excellent idea!" Oberon said as nodded to Lance. "I realize we can't go everywhere in the castle, but I heard there was an observatory deck we could go to."

"Oh, sure we could take you two there," Lance said as he grabbed Keith's arm. "Right, Keith?"

"Uh..yeah," Keith said as he glanced to Thace. "You alright with that?"

"I have no objections," Thace said.

"Good, then let's go," Lance declared as he dragged Keith out of the room. "Come on, this will be great."

Keith gave a sigh as he saw the two Galrans were trailing after them. How do I get dragged into these things?

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith was certain if it had just been him and Thace they would have walked in silence, but that wasn't the case with Lance around. Keith always knew the guy was a chatterbox, and it was becoming crystal clear that Oberon was the same.

"So, how are Tral and Xenia liking their new home?" Lance asked with a concerned frown. "They okay?"

"They're fine," Oberon reassured him. "Took some adjustment, but the whole place is covered in snow. They're quite delighted by the stuff!"

"Oh, man, really?!" Lance said as his eyes lit up. "Next time I see them, I'm teaching them to build a snowman!"

Oberon laughed. "I have no idea what that is, but fill your boots."

"On that note, I also want to get Xenia crayons. She has artistic talents that should be encouraged-"

"I hate to interrupt," Keith said coolly as he pointed ahead, "but we're here."

Lance blinked as he glanced to the door and scratched his head. "Huh, didn't realize we got here that fast."

Thace stepped up. "Well, then shall we proceed?"

Oberon gave a nod, but just as his feet brushed the doorway he paused. "Oh quiznack!" he exclaimed and snapped his fingers. "I just remembered I should contact Leah."

Thace's eyes widened. "Wait..you mean you haven't yet?"

"We went directly into the meeting and it completely slipped my mind until now," Oberon said with a shrug. "It does happens."

"Says the person that prides himself on being an expert spy," Thace said with a huff.

Keith raised his eyes in disbelief. "Yeah..I have to agree with Thace here on that one."

"Hey, I have yet to get caught," Oberon argued and then looked over to the boys, and Keith noticed most particularly in Lance's direction. "Lance, don't suppose you can show me where I could go to contact her?"

Lance frowned, but then his eyes widened slightly as a sly grin spread across his face.

"Sure, sure, I'll take ya," Lance said as he began to lead the way. "Keith, go take Thace without us and we'll meet you there."

Keith's jaw fell slightly. "What? But-"

"Relax, you'll be fine," Lance reassured him as he shoved both Keith and Thace to move forward through the door.

"Right, besides I won't be more than a few ticks," Oberon insisted as he began to head in the opposite direction. "I trust you two can entertain each other until we get back?"

Thace narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but then his eyes landed on Keith and his shoulders suddenly relaxed like he remembered something.

"We..can do that," he said slowly.

"Great," Lance said as he clapped his hands and waved at them. "Be back in a bit."

Keith blinked stunned as he gradually look to Thace. "Why do I sense we were just tricked?"

"I've learned not to ponder too hard on it," Thace said as he entered. "No harm in playing along for a moment."

Keith didn't feel as positive, but considering he had nothing better to do, he found himself following his father up the steps.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Lance gave Oberan a smirk once they were out of Keith and Thace's sight. "I saw what you did there."

"Oh?" Oberon said innocently. "And what did I do?"

Lanced pointed behind him. "Forcing Thace and Keith to spend a little one on one with each other."

Oberon laughed. "You catch on quick, Kid," he said in an impressed tone. "Hope you don't mind, but figured it be good for both of them given the circumstances."

Lance dropped his grin into a more serious frown as he nodded. "No, honestly, I was planning on doing something similar if Keith didn't do something soon." He shoved his hands into the back of his pants. "He can be so stupidly stubborn sometimes."

"I know the feeling, trust me," Oberon commented as he crossed his arms. "Had the same problem when Thace when we were younger."

"Yeah?" Lance said curiously and then paused. "Uh, on that note, do you really need to contact Leah?"

"Yes, that part wasn't a lie," Oberon said as they paused. "However, I figured after that maybe you could show me a different part of the castle and see how long it takes Thace and Keith to realize we tricked them."

"Sure, I could do that," Lance said as he thought. "Could show you the recreation room where we keep a bunch of games."

Oberon's eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Ooh, what kind exactly?"

"Nothing much," Lance said with a shrug. "We made up a couple of board games, but we made some replicas of the kinds we have on Earth."

"Thace had told me about Earth games," Oberon stated as he grinned like a little kid. "Let's try one of them out after my call."

"Ah, okay," Lance replied. He was slightly surprised by the eagerness, but hey might as well roll with it. "Let's go play while Mister Mullet goes talk with Mister Serious."

Oberon laughed as he slightly slapped Lance's back. "I like you, Kid! We'll get along just fine!"

Lance grinned back as they continue to venture down the hall. He just hope things were going well on Keith's end.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith always did enjoy the observatory. He would often come up here by himself to look at the stars when he needed to think. Often, he would find himself being joined by Shiro, or one of the other paladins. It was nice. Everyone just sat silently as they watched the stars and comets go by.

He never dreamed he be doing the same thing with Thace...his father.

Neither of them had uttered a word as they stared up at the window and watch the stars twinkle. Keith rotated his shoulders as his mouth refused to budge. Should one of them just start talking? Lance would give him an earful if he found out they said nothing to each other the whole time, but did that mean Keith had to begin it? Or was he overthinking things again? Did he-

"It is a nice view," Thace said as he gazed up.

Keith blinked, his rapid train of thought gone as he tried to recompose himself by tucking his hands into his pockets. "Yeah," he replied and clicked his tongue. "I like coming up here, it's quiet."

Thace gave a nod. "I will admit, growing up I took it for granted," he said. "I was on so many ships, I forgot what a sight it was..until I met your mother."

Keith frowned and looked up curiously. "Mom?"

"She loved to stargaze," Thace explained with a fond smile. "I often caught her standing outside watching the stars." He gave a small chuckle. "She made me memorize the constellations near Earth."

Keith gave a small smile as old memories of leaning against his mother with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands as they sat and count the stars came to him.

"Mom did it a lot with me too," Keith admitted and turned to him. "She...also loved listening to the rain." He licked his lips. "Did she..um..do that with you too?"

"Very much so," Thace replied. "It didn't rain on my homeworld and I thought I would never get use to it." He crossed his arms as he lifted his head up. "Ironically, I find myself missing the sound now."

Keith's smile faltered as he began tap the floor with the heel of his boot. "Me too," he said, "but I miss her more." He took a deep sigh. "It's been a long time since I got to talk about her to anyone that actually knew her."

His mother had no living family, and Keith hadn't been close or met anyone in a long time that had known her personally. He had often told Shiro and his parents about her, but it wasn't the same. Keith had been so young and he always felt there were sides to his mother he didn't get to see or understand as a child.

Thace's eyes softened as he gave a nod. "Yes, it's the same for me," he explained as he patted Keith's shoulder. "None of the other rebels had ever met her. It's always been me telling them about Amy."

Keith took in a deep breath as he shut his eyes. "I miss her," he said. "I still miss her a lot."

Thace said nothing, but his face seemed full of pain and regret. His shoulders slumped slightly as he shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said.

Keith looked up to him as he took his hands out of his pockets. "For what?"

"For abandoning you," Thace said, his voice thick with emotion "For not acting like a father when you needed one," he took a deep breath. "For leaving you all alone when your mother died. I can only fathom how painful that ordeal was for you."

Keith went quiet. He hadn't been expecting that. "It's not your fault mom died. Those things happen, and you had a valid reason for going."

That was the part Keith couldn't deny. As much as it angered him not having a father around, there was no denying taking down Zarkon was a higher importance.

"That doesn't excuse or change the fact that I left you behind," Thace said as wrinkles formed in his forehead. "I've lost count on how many times I was truly tempted to fly back to Earth, and insist that you and Amy come back with me."

Keith narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "So...you wanted me?"

Thace's looked aghast at the question. "What? Of course I did. You are my only child, I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Keith's fists tightened, his mind drifting back to Thace's words at the meeting. "Then why are you so eager to get away from me?"

Thace frowned. "I don't understand what you mean."

Keith twitched. "At the meeting, when Oberon said you would have to live here, you didn't seem thrilled at the idea." He tossed his hands up. " Does 'it's not something to rush into' ring any bells?"

"Ah," Thace said slowly and tapped his fingers against his elbow. "Keith, you misunderstood. Truth be told...being able to finally get to know my son would be a dream come true for me."

Keith scoffed. "You got a funny way of showing that."

"Perhaps," Thace said with a nod, "but the main reason I was hesitant was because I was concerned about you."

Keith froze and tilted his head in confusion. "About me?"

"You have lived without a father for most of your life, and suddenly I just appear to you out of nowhere," Thace said as he leaned against the railing. "I had assumed you might not be comfortable with me living here when you only found out about me recently."

"Oh," Keith said as he mulled it over. "So, you were just trying to ensure I wouldn't feel awkward?"

"Yes," Thace replied, "but was I wrong?"

Keith opened and shut his mouth. "Not completely? I'll admit, I'm not sure how I feel about you yet." He took a deep breathe. "However, I was rather annoyed you were just going to decide that without asking my opinion." He turned his head at him with a glare. "You have a habit of doing that."

Thace gave a small chuckle. "Your mother accused me of the same problem." He paused. "Although, there is Shiro to also consider. I fully realize that having a Galran around, especially one that was part of Zarkon's high command, would likely bring back ugly memories for him."

Keith rubbed his neck. "Shiro is working through it," he replied, "but I can't deny I also had the same thought."

Thace nodded. "With that aside, Keith," he said as he brought his face closer, "do you wish for me to stay?"

Keith chewed his bottom lip as he ran a hand over his face. "Honestly...I..I don't know."

Thace didn't look surprise as he crossed his arms. "Don't rush that decision then," he said gently. "My main concern is you and I will respect your decision if you wish for me to leave."

"But where will you go?" Keith asked as he found himself moving in closer. "And it was a major condition for the alliance-"

"I'm certain I can find other arrangements that won't interfere with the alliance with Voltron and the resistance," Thace insisted. "I can take care of myself, so don't let that be one of the factors in your decision."

Keith shut his eyes. His brain was buzzing with thoughts and he didn't know which to dwell on. Thace wanted to stay, but did Keith? He didn't know. He couldn't decide-

Thace placed a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming Keith. "Let's discuss something else in the time being," he said.

"Oh..," Keith said slowly. "Okay, but what?"

Thace gave a thoughtful frown. "What were you doing before you found the Blue Lion on Earth?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Um..not much, quite honestly." He hugged himself. "It was a rough year. I thought Shiro had died on the Kerberos mission and spent the next year wandering to figure out what to do with myself."

"I see," Thace said. "But what about school?"

Keith sucked air between his teeth. "I wasn't going to school."

Thace eyes narrowed in a kind of manner Keith had seen Shiro do when one of the paladins had misbehaved. "You dropped out?"

Keith snorted. "Technically, but more like I got kicked out." He shrugged. "One of the Galaxy Garrison's officers was talking badly about Shiro, and..I kind of punched him."

Thace's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"They ended up declaring I had a discipline issue and sent me packing," Keith said as he tried to read Thace's face.

"I...see," Thace said in an overly neutral tone.

Keith gave a pout as he tilted his head. "You okay?"

Thace rubbed his eyes. "Keith, promise me you will never Oberon that story?"

Keith's eyes hardened. "Why?" Was Thace that embarrassed Keith was kicked out?

Thace took a deep breath. "Because he will use it to forever mock the both of us."

"Huh?" Keith replied.

"Oberon and I were in cadets together," Thace explained, "and, a higher ranking officer had made 'comments' about my late father...which I did not take that well."

Keith's eyes widened. "Did you punch him?"

"Not quite," Thace replied as he fiddled with his sleeve. "I at first called him a few names I dare not repeat, but when he grabbed me by the collar...I punched him in the stomach."

Keith's jaw fell and then seconds later he burst out laughing. "Ha ha! Oh, man! You serious?!" He snickered. "I guess the 'apple doesn't fall far from the tree' as Mom would always say."

Thace gave a crooked smile. "Yes, it would seem so."

Keith took a breath to calm himself down before returning his gaze to Thace. "So, did you get booted out too?"

"They were in the middle of discussing the matter if I should be expelled or punished when I met up with the resistance," Thace said. "So, in the end, it didn't truly matter."

"But Oberon still holds it over your head?" Keith said.

"Yes, and it will be even worse if he learns you did it too," Thace said as he pointed. "So, keep it to yourself."

"I'll try," Keith said, "but if he's with Lance, he's probably already told him about it."

"Yes," Thace said in a tired tone, "that is very likely."

Keith gave a small smile as he return his gaze to the stars above. As they sat in silence, Keith wondered if his mother was smiling at them where ever she was.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Oookay," Hunk said as he fastened the last screw, "try now, Shiro."

Shiro nodded and began to bend his cybernetic arm. However, the grinding sound returned and he halted immediately.

Shiro cursed as he gripped it to his chest. "It's still bad," he said with a wince, "and if feels like it's even more stiff."

Pidge growled as she tugged at her hair. "This is getting us nowhere! Shiro, I'm sorry, but I think we really better take this apart. You're not going to be able to move it at this rate."

Hunk slumped in his chair. He hated to admit it, but he had to agree with Pidge. At the rate they were going, Shiro's arm was only going to become a deadweight by the end of the day.

Shiro looked less than thrilled as he looked to them. "Okay, we'll do it if we have to," he stated, "but you're certain there's no other way to fix this?"

Hunk removed his goggles to scrub his face. "Thing is, this kind of problem shouldn't be hard to fix-"

"And it really isn't, but I'm bias."

The trio turned to the door and saw Ford standing in the doorway. The old Galran showed them a sympathetic smile and Hunk noticed he held a large tool bag in his regular hand.

"Sorry, don't mean to pry," he said as he wandered in. "But I could hear that thing all the way down the hall." He looked to Shiro with a concerned frown. "If you don't get that thing fixed, you're not going to be able to move it by the end of tomorrow."

Shiro's eyes widened in alarm. "You're certain?"

Ford held up his own arm. "Same thing happened to me," he stated. "Was a huge pain in the rear to deal with too since I was by myself and had no extra hands to help me fix it."

Hunk blinked and suddenly found his gaze locking upon Ford's own cybernetic arm.

Oh, my God, I'm an idiot! Hunk thought as he sprang to his feet. "Ford, you know how to fix this?!" he asked as he pointed to Shiro.

"Course I do," Ford said as he pulled up a chair. "It's a common problem with Galra cybernetics." He narrowed his eyes at Shiro and he pointed at his arm. "Betting they didn't give ya much maintenance instruction when they attached that thing to ya, did they, Sonny?"

Shiro gave a bitter smile. "No, I literally just woke up to find it on me before they tossed me back into my cell."

Ford gave a dark growl. "Yup, typical," he grumbled. "Same with me. Gave me a new arm, and told me to be on my way. Had to figure out the proper maintenance all on my own."

"And what exactly does that entail?" Hunk asked, intrigued. He was trying not to sound eager, but if Ford could teach Hunk all he knew about Galra tech it could solve a lot of potential problems in the future.

"Let's fix that arm first," Ford said as he reached into his bag and brought out a tool. "I'm going to show you what's wrong with it."

Hunk froze and cast a sideway glance at Shiro. The rebels were on their side, and therefore were not threat, but Hunk could sense Shiro was uneasy at the idea of letting another Galran at his arm.

Judging by the look Pidge had, she had the same thought. Ford then moved his arm, and Hunk opened his mouth to stop him, but surprised Hunk by pointing to his own arm.

"Mind unscrewing this part to remove the cover?" Ford asked as he looked to Hunk. "Easier for me to get someone else to do it."

"Oh, uh, sure thing," Hunk said as he took the tool and began to unscrew. He loosened the cover and carefully set it aside before peering inside the arm. His eyes were glued to the circuits and wire, while he felt both Pidge, and Shiro glancing over his shoulder.

Ford's arm look a lot more simplified than what they had seen inside Shiro's arm. Yet, glancing through it, Hunk's brain was already connecting the basic design for it.

"I'm noticing some pieces here that we haven't seen in Shiro's," Pidge said as she pointed.

"My arm is old tech," Ford explained with a half amused smile. "It's not nearly as fancy or advance as his, but the basic design is the same."

Shiro's forehead puckered as he looked it over. "So, what exactly is the problem with mine?"

"Something that's going to make you wince on how easy it is to fix and prevent," Ford commented with a shake of his head.

Hunk cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

Ford pointed with his other hand inside his arm towards a dark disc that sat in the middle of his arm. "See that? Touch it, don't worry you won't damage it."

Hunk held a weary frown, but did as he was told and brushed his fingers against it which caused it to instantly spin.

"It looks real loose," Pidge commented.

"Right," Ford said and gestured to Shiro with his head. "Now, you'll see one similar in Shiro's."

Hunk turned his seat and waited for Shiro to give him an approving nod before he ventured back inside. He spotted the said disc in seconds. It was a bit bigger, but it held the same design.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Hunk asked.

"Try touching it," Ford stated as he pointed with his free hand, "and compare it to mine."

Hunk arched an eyebrow, and made certain to put his goggles back over his eyes before reaching inside. He touched it, but to his shock nothing happened. Next the tapped it and then firmly pressed it between his fingers, but it refused to move.

"It's as solid as a rock," Hunk said as he looked back to Ford.

"Thought so," Ford said as he tilted his head to Shiro's direction. "You need to oil that thing regularly or the parts get jammed up on ya."

Shiro's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I don't remember them ever telling me that."

"Besides, we have plenty of oil here," Pidge said as she held up one of the cans Coran used on their equipment regularly.

"No, no, no," Ford explained as Hunk put the cover back on his arm. "The cybernetic arms built by the empire required special lubricant. It's their ever so subtle way of forcing you to keep coming back to the army."

"Ooh, great," Hunk grumbled as he crossed his arms. "So, where do we get that?"

Ford shrugged. "Normally, you hackle some dealers, but you are lucky enough to know me who can make it from scratch."

"You can?" Pidge said in amazement.

"Wasn't by choice I assure you," Ford said as he leaned back in his chair. "When I left the army it was a matter of survival if you catch my drift."

"Do you have any with you?" Shiro asked with his eyes full of hope.

Ford nodded and glanced to Pidge. "Look in my bag, Sweetheart, and you'll see a spray can in there," he instructed.

Pidge poked her head into the bag, brought out the spray can and quickly looked it over before handing it to Hunk.

"Sssoo," Hunk said as he pointed at it, "I just spray Shiro's arm with it?"

"Yeah, you don't need much, but it should loosen up the joints there," Ford said as he rotated his cybernetic arm. "Give it a go."

"Well, okay," Hunk said as Shiro nodded and held up the nozzle of the can. "Here goes."

A hiss of air was heard as a blue liquid was released and soaked the inners of Shiro's arm. Hunk stopped after it seemed lightly coated and stepped back. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Give it a tic for it to soak in," Ford said, "but it should be ready by the time you got the cover back on him."

Shiro didn't seem to hear Ford as he became engrossed into flexing his fingers. "It seems to be working already," he said in amazement. "My fingers already feel less tight."

Oh, that's a good sign, Hunk thought as he and Pidge hastily went to close up Shiro's arm. Once he was done, Hunk held his breath as Shiro moved his arm up, and then down and then up.

SIlence was never such a more beautiful sound to Hunk.

"I know the sound stop," Ford asked, "but how does the arm feel?"

Shiro rotated his shoulder. "Almost like a brand new arm," he said. "Doesn't feel stiff at all."

Pidge sighed as she picked up the can to look it over. "I can't believe all it needed was some lubricant."

"It's always the simplest solutions that solve the worst problems," Ford commented as he shut his bag. "You can keep that can. I make it a priority to always keep a few on hand."

Shiro let his arm drop to his side as he lifted his gaze to Ford. "Um...thank you," he said. "This is such a huge relief."

Ford waved a hand at him. "There's nothing to be thanked for," he said. "This is knowledge those druid nuts should have told you in the first place, but..that's a rant for another day."

Hunk slumped back in his chair as relief washed over him. "Man, that's a load off my mind," he muttered. "I was not thrilled with the idea of trying to take Shiro's arm apart."

"No kidding," Shiro said softly as he flexed his wrist and stood. He looked to Ford as he rubbed his neck. "Thanks again."

Ford gave a nod. "Later, if you like, I can teach what else you need to do to keep that arm going."

Shiro's step faltered slight, but he gave a small smile. "Yeah...that would be good," he said as he headed to the door. "I need to go check with the princess. I'll see you all later."

Hunk gave a small wave as Shiro left and Ford grasped his chin thoughtfully. "Still a bit uneasy around Galra, huh?"

Hunk cleared his throat as the leaned on the table. "Not entirely, Shiro knows you rebels are the good guys, but...well…"

"Shiro has a lot of bad memories he's working through," Pidge replied sincerely. "So, he's doing his best-"

Ford placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "You don't have to explain to me. I've been in this war a long time, and I've met plenty of people who don't like Galra." He gave a deep sigh. "Truthfully, Shiro is the most..shall we say 'polite' about it, and I can tell the boy is earnestly trying."

Hunk frowned as he removed his goggles. "Can I ask on how exactly you lost your arm?"

Ford flexed his fingers of his cybernetic arms and made a fist. "Don't mind, but not much to tell. Lost my arm while serving in the army and obtaining this new arm was my 'reward' for my loyalty. Wasn't much longer after that I realize on what kind of monster I was giving my loyalty to."

Hunk drummed his fingers against his knee. He couldn't help but stare at the old Galran in a bit of admiration. It was one thing for him and the other paladins to decide to fight against Zarkon, but Ford once worked for the empire. It had to have taken a lot of courage to turn your back against everything you knew.

I wonder if I would be able to make that choice if I had to, Hunk thought.

During his musings, Pidge poked Ford's tool bag with her eyes full of glee. "Sssoo, what other tools you got in that magic bag?" she asked. "And on that note, you mind telling us EXACTLY how Shiro's arm works?"

"Yeah," Hunk said with a nod. "Having an actual expert on how Galra tech works would be a huge asset."

Ford gave a smirk. "I'm hardly an expert, but I'll tell ya kids all I know. We'll be in this war together for awhile yet."

Hunk gave a smile as he reached for his notebook to write it down. If this alliance went through as plan, Hunk knew it was going to be good for both sides.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance gave a yawn from his seat and from the looks of the slumped over mice on the table, they were just as bored.

"Coran, will you just make a move already?" he said as he pointed to the board. "We've been waiting so long, I'm certain I've grown a beard."

Coran kept his hard gaze on his piece on the board as he shook a finger at Lance. "Don't rush me," he said. "You should never rush a master."

Oberon gave an amused chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. "Take your time, I've got all day."

Coran grasped his chin, and then snapped his fingers as he gave a bright smile. "Ha! Got you now!" He took his playing piece, moved it three spaces and knocked over Oberon's piece. "Aha! Take that!" Coran declared as he held up the piece. "I got your captain of the guards!"

Oberon gave a low whistle. "Ooh, that is good," he said approvingly as he lifted his piece. "Although, that move does allow my warrior to," he moved it four spaces, "capture your captain of the guard."

He knocked the piece over as Coran gave a horrified squeal.

"And your high priest," Oberon continued as moved two more spaces and causing Coran to moan as if he'd been stabbed.

"And finally," Oberon stated as he moved three spaces more and picked up the large purple piece, "your queen." He gave a grin as he tossed it up in the air and caught it. "Which means I win."

Coran groaned as Lance laughed as the mice clapped. "Wow, nicely done!

Coran rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe I lost."

Lance snickered as he patted Coran's shoulder. "Hey, you last longer than I did," he said as he shot Oberon a glare. "Although, I'm still not certain how you managed to predict my moves like that."

Oberon grinned. "I've spent a long time learning how to read people, Kiddo. It's the main part of being a spy."

"Yeah, I guess," Lance said as he put the pieces back on the board. "Up for another game?"

"Maybe," Oberon said as he handed the queen piece to one of the mice to put back, "but if I know Thace, he'll probably be coming in here asking what's been taking us so long."

Right on cue, the doors opened and both Keith and Thace walked into the room.

"There you are," Thace grumbled as the approached. "And, as expected, you completely forgot about us."

Lance blinked and tilted his head towards Oberon. "Whoa, you are good."

"What can I say, it's hard not to be the best," Oberon smirked.

Keith shot Lance a scowl as he tugged at his jacket sleeve. "Hey, whatever happened to meeting us up there?"

Lance scoffed. "Dude, relax, after Oberon made his call, we ended up touring a different part of the castle and decided we needed a game break."

"To which I came in," Coran replied as he pointed to the board, "and realized it had been a long time since I had a proper tubla game."

"And thus was how we ended up playing three games in a row," Oberon said as he leaned back. "I won them all by the way."

"Of course you did," Thace said as he crossed his arms and then paused. "Wait, three games against you? How?"

"The space mice played a round," Lance said as he pointed, "and scaringly came the closest to beating him."

The mice gave a thumbs up as Keith rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't quite explain how you just decided to ditch us."

Lance shrugged as pulled Keith in closer. "Look, I know you were forced into it, and if it sucked, I'm sorry." He raised an eyebrow. "But are you sincerely going to tell me you didn't reach to some kind of understanding?"

Keith opened and shut his mouth as he turned his gaze away. "No..we did actually."

Lance smirked at him. "And this is why you should always listen to my ideas."

"Yeah, yeah," Keith grumbled as he pulled up a seat. "I still feel like I need some payback."

Oberon stretched. "Well, how about you and Thace take over playing, while I go check and make certain Ford hadn't gotten into trouble."

Thace raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Ford getting into trouble?"

Oberon crossed his arms. "We're in a flying castle with ancient Altean technology. You can't tell me Ford wouldn't try to tinker with stuff if we left him alone too long."

Thace went silent and gave a nod. "Fair point," he said as he took a seat. "Tell him I'll have a chat with him later."

"Will do," Oberon said with a wave. "I'll see you lot at dinner."

Lance grinned as he leaned back. "Got to say, I really like that guy."

"You would," Keith muttered as he examined the game. "So..are we playing this or not?"

"Yes," Lance said as he pointed to Thace. "But let's do it as teams this time."

"And how do we do that?" Thace asked.

"Coran and me, vs you and Keith, clearly," Lance declared and titled his head. "You alright with that Coran?"

"Toss in the losers have to clean the cryo-pods and I'm in," Coran said as he took a seat next to him. "So, shall we start?"

Lance watched Keith, and half expected him to make an excuse like he had to go clean his room, but instead Keith gave a smirk.

"Alright, let's do that," he said and seemed to have no difficulty taking the seat next to his father. Lance also noted Thace seemed more relaxed than he had previously. He grinned to himself. Whatever had happened in the observatory it seemed to have done the trick.

Lance just hoped both of them were smart enough to stay on track for it.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro flexed his fingers in pure delight as he walked down the hall. "Never thought I be so happy to hear silence," he muttered under his breath. "Really owe Ford for that one."

He paused at that. Shiro hadn't interacted much with Thace, although that was partly due to himself trying to avoid certain memories, but mostly he was still trying to process he was Keith's father.

However, Ford and Oberon flipped the table on the whole matter. If they were going to form an alliance with the rebels, Shiro was going to need to talk with them. Ford, for all of his grouchiness, was a good soldier. Shiro wasn't certain what he thought of Oberon though.

It was hard to imagine this cheery and rather cheeky Galran was also the person that apparently freed him from his imprisonment. Shiro had been debating directly asking him about it or to leave the matter alone.

Shiro could barely remember that horrible period in his life, and he didn't know if he wanted answers to the questions he had.

There was movement heard ahead, and Shiro halted as the person he had been pondering appeared.

"Oh, hey," Oberon greeted with a wave. "Do you know where Ford is? I just wanted to go and check on how the old fossil is doing."

"Um..he's chatting with Pidge and Hunk," Shiro said as he pointed the way. "He helped fixed my arm and I imagine they doing some tech talk exchange."

"Ah," Oberon said as he crossed his arms and proceeded to head back to where he came. "I better leave them alone them. That kind of conversation always goes over my head."

Shiro swallowed, pondering if he should just leave it be, but found his arm moving on it's own as he grabbed Oberon's arm.

"Wait," he said and caused Oberon to halt. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Oberon paused and gave a smirk. "Oh, something the leader of Voltron wants to ask me?" He turned back towards him and grinned. "And what exactly is that?"

Shiro sighed as he straightened his composure before raising his gaze. "Leah mentioned that YOU were the one that freed me from Zarkon's prison."

Oberon's smile faltered slightly, but he still managed to give a forced smile, although his eyes narrowed. "Ah, that," he said as he crossed his arms. "Leah blabbed on me did she?"

"Yes," Shiro said in a firm tone, "and she mentioned that..you did it because you thought it was a challenge for you?"

Oberon was quiet as his eyes softened. Shiro was afraid he was going to tempt to ignore his question again, but Oberon's shoulders slumped and he gave a small sigh.

"Mind if we go somewhere private?" He gestured around him. "This isn't the kind of topic that should be discussed in a random hallway."

Shiro gave a nod. "Let's go to my room, it's not far from here," he said as he lead the way.

Neither of them said a word until they had entered the safety of Shiro's room with the door locked.

"Nice place," Oberon said as he leaned against the wall. "Couple of ornaments, a photo here and there, can make it real homey."

"Uh, thanks," Shiro said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, although granted this place is a lot more comfortable compared to some of the places I've been in," Oberon rambled. "There was this one place-"

"I don't mean to be rude," Shiro interjected as he took a deep breath, "but I rather get to the point." His gaze hardened. "I want to know why you decided to free me?"

Oberon shrugged. "Because I thought it would be a challenge," he said with a smirk.

Shiro frowned as his dropped his hands into his lap. "No offense, but I..can't believe that was your only reason. I know how heavily guarded I was." He gripped his arm. "How..much 'personal interest' Haggar had put into me and you're sincerely saying you decided to freed me because it was a 'challenge'?"

Oberon went silent and his body became more tense. His eyes looked tired and for the first time, Shiro thought he was catching a glimpse of true Oberon.

"Alright, serious talk," Oberon said as he folded his arms over his chest. "I wasn't lying when I admitted freeing you was part of a thrilling challenge for me. I'm weird like that, you can ask my mate if you want proof."

Oberon dropped an arm to his side and his fingers tapped against the wall. "With that said, Leah and I had discussed the matter before, and we were beginning to make plans it for it."

Shiro tilted his head. "You were?"

"Thace told us he knew there was a Blue Lion on Earth, and given that was where you were from, seemed reasonable you would go there," Oberon explained. "Especially given Zarkon and his cronies had recently figured that out for himself and there were rumors flying around like mad. Wouldn't surprise me if you heard one of them."

Shiro frowned and gave a slow nod. "Y-yeah, I think so," he said as he shut his eyes. "Heard some of the guards talking about it, and I knew if the Galra went to Earth looking for the lion-"

"It wouldn't have a chance," Oberon explained. "We rebels weren't able to retrieve the lion without exposing ourselves so sending you to retrieve it seemed like a safe gamble."

"And that's why you freed me?" Shiro asked.

Oberon opened and shut his mouth tight. "No. The plan Leah and I were making was much more sensible and would have ensured you got to Earth safely, but there wasn't time. I made the decision to get you out of there last minute." He gave a chuckle. "Didn't tell Leah about it until afterwards, and boy did she give me an earful."

"Wait, back up," Shiro asked as he raised a hand. "It was last minute?"

Oberon nodded and his eyes narrowed. "It was the result of my last visit to the area, and when I saw you in the ring I knew there wasn't much time left for you. If I didn't act then, you were going to be lost before we could act."

Shiro blinked in confusion. Lost? "What do you mean?"

"I go to the fighting ring a lot, it's one of the prime places to exchange information," Oberon explained as he raised a hand. "Thanks to that, I've watched a lot of champions come and go, including you."

Shiro flinched and lowered his gaze to the floor. "You..saw me fight?"

"Yes, many times," Oberon said softly as he pulled up a chair.

Shiro grimaced at that. If Oberon was there that meant he saw him as 'The Champion' and saw..things that Shiro would rather wish he could forget.

"You were an incredible fighter, no one expected such a small being to take on so many fighters and win." Oberon continued as he folded his hands into his lap. "However, that last fight I saw you in, I could tell from watching you that you were close to crossing that line."

Shiro frowned as he straightened his posture. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

Oberon sighed. "Frankly, it's hard to explain, but I've noticed all the previous champions reach this point where they almost break and just don't care anymore." He gave a slight shudder. "It's like they lost their minds completely and they become nothing more than a wild beast that only craves to survive and fight."

Shiro's frown tightened as he cybernetic hand tightened into a fist and he found himself recalling to the last champion before him. The large brute that didn't seem to care he was killing innocent prisoners. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

"Good," Oberon said as he pointed to Shiro. "Because, from watching you, I could tell you were not far from becoming that."

Shiro froze and stared on horrified. "What?"

"I doubt you realized it, but you were so exhausted and looked so done with it all," Oberon continued. "You were going to break soon and probably become the 'perfect champion' the empire had been craving for a long time."

Shiro swallowed as Haggar's words from their fight echoed.

You could have been our greatest weapon.

Shiro didn't remember, but had he been that close? He did recall caring less and less about the fighting. If he hadn't escaped, what would he had become? Would had he become a soldier of the empire that took so much from him? Would he had become just like Sendak?

"It didn't sit right with me," Oberon continued and broke Shiro free from his terrifying realizations. "Not one bit, especially since you were the most merciful champion I had ever seen."

Shiro's jaw dropped as he lifted his head. "Merciful? How..can you say that?" His hands shook. "I..don't remember a lot, but I KNOW the people I fought were mostly innocent slaves like me." He gripped his head. "And...every fight could only have one winner and I...they made me kill-"

"You made it quick," Oberon cut in gently.

Shiro felt a hand on his shoulder and gazed up to the sympathetic expression Oberon had.

"I know it doesn't sound like much," the Galran continued, "but the previous champions would always prolong the fight as much as they were able to entertain the audience."

He gave a bitter scowl. "Many would even torture them for their own pleasure, but not you." Oberon lowered his hands. "You always tried to make their deaths as quick and painless as possible, and I've been told by many escaped prisoners it was a small comfort to them."

Shiro shook his head and he gave a bitter scoff. "I can't see how that would be a comfort."

"When you're living a life that is devoid of hope, you take what small pieces of good you can find and cling it to them." He patted Shiro's shoulder. "But, you know this already."

Shiro gave nod as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Yeah, I do."

There hadn't been much of that he could find during his imprisonment, but he recalled the odd smile and friendly touch his fellow slaves would offer him. There had been one alien that had always tried to make the others laugh with a joke before he was taken away to another camp. They were small gestures, and yet they somehow kept Shiro's spark of hope going that he would make it home.

Oberon gave Shiro a kind smile that he recalled giving Keith during the times he needed reassurance. "You're a good person, Shiro," he said. "Despite what they tried to make you into, you are a hero to a lot of people that needed it."

Shiro lifted his head and tried to offer a weary smile in return. He hadn't realized how much he had needed to hear that right now. "I still don't quite understand how you freed me."

Oberon scoffed. "I didn't do that much," he explained. "While you were fighting, I snuck in, stole a key and made certain it was hidden and waiting in your cell when you got back."

Shiro shut his eyes as the memory came to him. "I remember finding the key, but I never questioned why it was there."

"I didn't want you to," Oberon admitted. "After that, I just made certain there was a ship waiting for you with coordinates to your planet. You did the rest yourself."

"I suppose," Shiro said thoughtfully as memories of fighting and running frantically from the guards came back to him. "Still, it couldn't have been easy to get that key."

Oberon shrugged. "Wasn't the easiest, but wasn't the hardest either." He rubbed his neck. "Did take a few days for my muscles to recover from that, I'll admit that much."

Oberon then patted Shiro's back and then began to stretch his shoulders. "Well, enough melancholy, I should go check in on Ford," he stated as he rose.

Shiro watched him about to leave, but swiftly climbed to his feet. "Wait, Oberon, I..I just..I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

Oberon paused and kept his back to Shiro.

"If you hadn't taken a chance to free me," Shiro continued. "I wouldn't be standing here. We wouldn't even have Voltron..I..just don't know how I could pay you back."

Oberon was still, but he slightly turned his head to him. "You've met my kids, right? Tral and Xenia?"

Shiro blinked and gave a nod. "They're nice kids." He smiled. "Xenia is sweet, she even let me have one of her 'precious' paper cranes Lance made her."

Oberon nodded and gave a bittersweet smile. "If you, and the other paladins, can make the universe a safe place for them without the fear of Zarkon hanging over their heads, we'll call it even."

Shiro frowned, but his gaze hardened. "I promise, we'll do everything we can to make that happen."

Oberon gave a quiet nod and went to exit the room. Shiro was left alone as he dropped to his bed, feeling he somehow had gotten a small part of him back that he didn't know was missing.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day went by quickly for Keith, although he didn't seem to mind it too much. After He and Thace had managed to beat Lance and Coran, although only by a few points, they had each parted ways.

Keith admitted he had need a bit of alone time to collect his thoughts and Thace had fully understood. They didn't see each other again until dinner, and for some reason, Keith found himself once again seated right between Shiro and Thace.

Keith partly wondered if Shiro was just being protective, but he did seem a bit more relaxed, or at least he seemed that way when talking with Oberon and Ford. Although, Keith did ponder if they should be more concern on the "This is how you make a proper bomb" discussion Ford was having with both Pidge and Hunk.

Before Keith realized it, he had gone to bed and it was the next morning. He got dressed and heard the kitchen was already active as he walked in.

Lance and Pidge appeared to be looming over some kind of project, while Hunk sat on the other side of the table with Ford and Thace.

The old Galran held a confused expression as he scratched his head. "So, let me see if I get this straight?" he said as Keith approached. "There is this 'force' that controls everything and it's use by the…what did you call them? Jedo?"

"Uh, Jedi," Hunk explained as he cut into his green scrambled eggs. "And the big bad guy, Darth Vader, can use it too."

Ford gave him a dry look. "If he's that powerful, why doesn't that Vader guy just take over the whole empire?"

"Well, he can't because he serves the emperor," Hunk explained. "He's the real big bad."

"From what you describe, the emperor just sits in a big chair all day," Ford commented. "Don't get how he's a threat."

"No, no, you don't get it," Hunk continued as he waved his spatula at him.

Keith blinked as he looked to them and tucked his hands into his jacket. "You're talking about Star Wars?"

Hunk sighed. "Yeah, and Ford is having trouble understanding the concept of the plot."

"What's to understand?" Ford continued as he shrugged. "It's the most foolish story I've ever heard and that Han Solo, guy? Doesn't sound the least bit trustworthy if you ask me."

Keith tilted his head to the side and looked to Thace. "Dare I ask how you got into this discussion?"

Thace rubbed his head. "I honestly can't remember," he replied. "Although, to be fair I never understood those Earth science fiction movies, no matter how many times your mother insist I watch with her."

Keith suddenly gain a mental imagine of his mother gleefully showing those movies to the stoic Thace and snickered a bit. Had to admit that would have been funny to see.

"Where's Shiro?" he asked as he looked around. "Or Allura and Coran for that matter?"

Both were normally up by now.

"In a meeting with Leah," Ford explained. "Oberon was giving her a call, and they decided to give her an update on how the plans for the alliance were going."

Ford shot an sideway glance at Thace, and Keith found himself looking way. Truth be told, Keith had almost forgotten about the alliance deal with everything that had happened yesterday.

Before he wasn't certain that Thace had even wanted to stay, but after their talk, it felt like the whole decision was left up to Keith in the end. He wasn't quite certain how he felt having the power to make such a big decision.

Hunk seemed to sense the awkwardness as he coughed into his hand. "So..uh, like I was saying, the emperor is dangerous and Darth Vader wants Luke to join him to the dark side to assist overthrowing him."

Ford wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Join the dark side? And where does he plan to take Luke? A dark side to a moon?"

"What? No, no, it's not literal," Hunk stammered. "Well, it's kind of literal, but he means the dark side of the force."

"This force has two sides now?!" Ford replied in dismay as Thace pinched the bridge of his nose. "That just raises more questions!"

"Hey, do you mind keeping it down," Pidge argued from her seat. "Lance and I are trying to do some calculations here."

Keith deemed it a good chance for escape of this conversation and went over to where PIdge and Lance sat.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked and frowned at the various bits of coloured stones and wax scattered around them. "You're not planting another glitterbomb are you?" he asked. "Because I thought Coran forbid you guys from doing that again."

Honestly, they were still finding bits and pieces in the recreation room from that last mess.

Lance glanced up, blinked but then seemed to realize what Keith was referring to. "What? No, no, Dude. Something way more important." He held up Xenia's drawing. "I'm getting Pidge to help create some crayons."

Keith's tiled his head as he took a seat. "Crayons? Why, you got a sudden urge to draw?"

"They're for Xenia and the other rebel kids," Pidge commented as she stared at a piece of red clay. "Lance thought it would be a nice treat for them to have something with actual colour to draw with."

"Ooh," Keith said thoughtfully as he glanced to the black and white picture Xenia had drawn. "That's actually a nice idea, Lance."

"Isn't it," Lance said as he puffed out his chest. "I want to encourage as much artwork from Xenia and those kids as possible. If they want to keep drawing team Voltron, I want to make certain they have right colours for it."

Keith gave a smirk as he leaned against his hand. "Suppose would be hard to tell everyone apart if they were all drawn in black."

Pidge smirked. "I don't know, just have Lance's head be bigger than the rest and be easy to tell him apart."

Lance glared. "Yeah, and be easy to tell which one is you because they just have to make you the shortest one-Ow! My foot!"

Pidge kept her glare as she stomped her foot again. "Make another short joke and I'll step on your other one."

Lance pouted and looked ready to reply, but was cut off by Hunk.

"Lance, could you please back me up here," he bellowed. "And help Ford understand why you just can't shoot Vader!"

Lance sighed as he rose. "Duty calls," he said.

Keith kept his smile as he moved in closer to Pidge. "So, are you going to be able to make crayons?"

"Think so," Pidge said without removing her gaze. "Coran says these stones were used by Alteans to make markings for wall artwork, so hoping I can work from that." She paused as she looked to Keith. "So..how are things between you and Thace?" She pointed over her shoulder. "Got to say, you see like you don't mind being around each other now."

Keith paused as he leaned in his chair. "Better, I think. Still, kind of weird to have an actual dad around, but..I can wrap my head around the concept now if that makes sense?"

"It does," Pidge said as she patted his shoulder. "With that said, do you think you'll be okay if Thace stays here with us?"

Keith straightened his posture and folded his hands into his lap. "Well…I…"

"Good morning, all!" Coran greeted as he entered along with Shiro. "Hoped you all slept soundly."

"We did," Thace commented and frowned as he glanced behind him. "Where's Oberon? I haven't seen him yet this morning."

"He's still currently in the control room with Allura as they're discussing the alliance matter with Leah," Shiro said and looked to Lance. "On that note, you need to go there, Lance."

Everyone paused as Lance glanced up in confusion. "Huh? Me? Why do I need to be there?"

Shiro gave a small smirk as he ruffled Lance's hair. "Just go, trust me," he said. "It's nothing serious, I promise."

"Ookay," Lance said slowly as he rose.

"Mind if I come too?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, same," Pidge said as she raised her hand. "You've sparked my curiosity now to the point I need to see what kind of trouble Lance has gotten into this time."

Shiro laughed as Lance glared at them and tossed his head to the door. "Go ahead, I doubt Allura will mind."

Ford frowned as he looked to Thace and shrugged. "We better go and touch base with Leah anyway."

"Agreed," Thace said as they go up and proceeded to head out of the room. Keith shrugged and went to follow, but Shiro held him back.

"Wait, Buddy, I want to have a little chat with you," he said gently, "about Thace."

Keith paused and crossed his arms. "Oh, alright, although I haven't eaten yet."

Shiro gave a small smile as he gestured to the food. "Let's grab something quick to eat and then we'll chat, okay?"

Keith took a breath and nodded as he went to snag some food. He had a feeling he rather have a full stomach before they had their chat.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pidge hadn't been quite certain on what to expect, but when they arrived it seemed rather ordinary. Allura and Oberon were talking as Leah's image was clearly shown on the communication monitor.

Oberon glanced over and blinked at the sight. "Oh wow, didn't mean for you to bring an entourage with you."

Pidge huffed. "You're in a meeting with a leader of a resistance and you're requiring Lance," she said as she shrugged. "You can not blame us for being curious."

"We just came along to insure you weren't doing anything or saying anything foolish," Thace replied firmly.

Oberon sighed as he turned his chair to Leah. "They have so little faith in me, Dear."

Leah gave him a dry look. "You do remember that I married you. I know fully well why that have little faith in you."

Oberon gave a mocking gasp. "Shocking, I can't believe my own wife would say that!"

Leah shook her head as she turned her attention to Allura. "Princess, would you please be so kind as to seat Lance in front of the screen."

"Certainly," Allura said as she brought over another chair and gestured to Lance. "Come sit."

Pidge arched an eyebrow and Lance nervously ran his fingers through his hair. She couldn't exactly blame him. It did seem rather weird they specifically requested Lance.

"Uh, sure," Lance replied as he took the seat. "So, what exactly did you need me here for?"

Leah merely smiled and to Pidge's amazement suddenly disappeared from the screen. "Alright, Sweetheart, go ahead."

Fast pace feet were heard and tiny hand grabbed the camera. "HI, LANCE!" a cherry Galran girl cried out as she appeared on the screen. "DID YOU LIKE MY DRAWING?!"

Lance's face instantly switched from confusion to pure joy in less than a second. "Xenia! Hi!" He gave a laugh as he scooted closer to the screen. "You bet I got that drawing, which is awesome! I'm going to hang it up inside my lion."

Xenia blushed as she grinned brightly. She then lowered herself as she reached into her lap and pulled out a crumpled paper crane. "I've been practicing! See! See! I'm getting really good at it!"

Lance gave a thumbs up. "You sure are! And I heard you got a lot of snow there."

"Yeah, it's cold," Xenia said and pouted. "And Tral won't stop throwing it at me-"

"It's her fault!" Tral said as he poked his head in. "She keeps borrowing my stuff!"

Xenia huffed as she tried to shove him away from the communicator. "Tral! Go away! I'm talking to Lance!"

"Yeah, well, it's my turn now!"

"No, it's not!" Xenia cried as she tugged at Tral's cheek.

"Hey!" Oberon bellowed as he lowered his head over Lance's shoulder. "No fighting! That was the agreement remember?!"

Xenia froze in her tugging and Tral dropped his hands to his sides. "Yes, Dad," they said in unison.

Lance gave a chuckled as Pidge recovered from what she saw and looked to Allura.

"So, you wanted Lance here to talk to the kids?" she asked.

Allura gave a nervous grin. "Well, it just seemed fair since she is clearly fond of Lance."

Pidge gave a skeptic stare as Hunk giggled.

"It was her big eyes wasn't it?" Hunk said. "Broke you down?"

Allura sighed in defeat. "She kept interrupting and asking if Lance was around," she stammered. "And when those big eyes locked onto me, I couldn't say 'No'."

"Ah, yes," Coran muttered as he tugged his mustache. "The old 'big eyes' can defeat many a strong opponent." He gave Allura a smirk. "I recall you using the same tactic on King Alfor back when you were small."

Allura blushed as Hunk stroked his chin. "Hey, if we're connected to the rebel base, think it's possible for me to snag some more Galra recipes?" he asked.

Pidge sighed as she rubbed her forehead and frowned when she glanced behind her. "Hey, where are Shiro and Keith? I thought they were right behind me."

Coran turned to her as he crossed his arms. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe they are having a little chat. Shiro mentioned to me he wanted to try to clear up the um…'alliance conditions' today."

Pidge's frown tightened as she stole a glance to Thace. If he had heard Coran's comment, there was no indication in his face about it. It was as if the guy was a master of being neutral.

 _Although, that would be useful for working undercover I suppose,_ Pidge thought.

They had only been told of the conditions a few days ago, but it made sense Shiro wanted to reach a decision regarding it today. They couldn't keep Leah and the he rebels waiting for an answer forever, with the empire hovering over their heads they didn't have that luxury. Still, she hoped Keith knew what he wanted now and that he could live with the consequences of it.

"Hey! Pidge, Hunk, c'mere!" Lance called out. "Xenia did more drawings of our lions! You got to see them."

"Oh, yeah?" Hunk said intrigued as he yanked Pidge forward. "This I got to see."

Pidge let herself be pulled forward, but not before stealing one more glance at Thace.

 _If you do anything to hurt, Keith,_ Pidge swore in her head, _I'm going to make you regret you ever came here._

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once they had eaten, Keith took Shiro to his room where they were certain they could chat privately without interruption.

Keith took a seat on the bed as he watched Shiro shut the door. "So, the thing you want to discuss is it about Thace?"

Shiro gave a nod as he pulled up a chair. "Yeah, it is," he said as he sat and leaned forward. "Allura, Oberon and I were talking to Leah and the other rebels cells are getting anxious for an answer on our end regarding Thace."

"Oh," Keith said as fiddled with his gloves. "Yeah, makes sense."

Shiro gave a small smile. "I know the situation with you and Thace is…unique to say the least, and last thing I want to do is rush you on this but," he narrowed his eyes, "do you want Thace to stay here with us?"

Keith sucked air between his teeth. "Thace isn't a bad guy, and he's saved me, I don't want to just kick him out." He ran his hand through his hair. "And, I don't want to risk ruining the alliance with us and the resistance-"

"Stop right there," Shiro said gently as he placed on hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm not asking what you think is best for Thace or for us. I'm asking what YOU want to."

Keith swallowed as Shiro held his hand. "I told you before," Shiro continued, "if you rather Thace not stay with us, I'm certain we can reach another solution for that."

Keith chewed his bottom lip. "And what about you? Would you be okay?"

Shiro gave a small smile as he flexed his cybernetic hand. "I would," he said sincerely. "I'm getting more used to the rebels." He gave a small chuckle. "You know, Ford helped fix my arm yesterday and I..got some insight from Oberon."

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. "Wait, from Oberon?"

"He's a lot smarter than he lets on," Shiro said. "Point is, I will be fine."

He made a fist with his hands. "Will take some getting use to, but I am adjusting." He dropped his hands into his lap. "So, Keith, what do you honestly want? Your feelings are a higher priority for us, and Allura agrees with me too."

Keith lowered his gaze and his eyes landed upon the dagger hanging off his hip, the one little object that made him investigate his connection to Thace in the first place. It was exactly then Keith knew what he wanted. He might regret later, but in this moment, Keith had his answer.

"I…I want him to stay," Keith said slowly as he fingered his dagger.

Shiro's face remained expressionless, but he tilted his head and his lips were set in a firm line. "You're certain?"

"Yeah, I am," Keith said as he raised his head. "My mom died when I was little and Thace knows stuff about her that I didn't even know." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's been a long time since I got to talk with anyone about her like that..you know?"

Shiro gave a thoughtful frown as he nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Also," Keith said as tugged at his gloves. "I just… I've always wondered who my dad was, and I want to learn more about where exactly I came from."

Shiro nodded as he gave a smile. "I understand," he said as he climbed to his feet. "Okay, I'll tell Allura we'll accept the rebels' offer and Thace will stay here permanently." He grasped his hand to his chin. "Although, we'll have to find out if Thace is alright with all of this."

"He is," Keith said as he stood up as well and tucked his hands into his pockets. "We chatted yesterday and he basically told me he would go along with whatever I decided." Keith gave a small smile. "Even admitted he rather did want to get to know me too."

Shiro said nothing, but his eyes narrowed and gave a smile. "Alright, then that's what we'll do." He then reached out and ruffled Keith's hair. "Before we tell them though, want to do a little sparring?"

"I'd be up for that," Keith admitted as he went to open the door. "Afterwards, do you want me to tell Thace?"

"Uh..no," Shiro said as he crossed his arms. "I'll tell him, if you don't mind. There's a matter I wish to discuss with him too."

Keith's eyes hardened, but merely shrugged as they walked into the hallway. He trusted Shiro, although he couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had to discuss with Thace.


	11. Chapter 11

Ford chuckle as they made their way down the hall. "Got to admit, that was one of the more enjoyable meetings I got subjected to," he said as he ran a hand through his beard. "We should invite Xenia to it more often."

Thace gave a smirk. "I believe Zelda would strongly protest that. Besides, Xenia would only be clearly interested if Lance was there."

"Heh, yeah, never thought I see her taken by someone as much as her father," Ford said as they turned the corner and then tossed an intrigued look at him. "Speaking of fathers, you and the kid seem to be getting along."

Thace faltered at that slightly, but cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we had a good discussion yesterday and I managed to clear up a few understandings."

"Ooh, I see," Ford said as he crossed his arms. "Does that mean you'll be staying here?"

Thace halted and frowned thoughtfully. "I doubt know," he said.

"Let me rephrase the question," Ford replied as he jabbed a finger at his chest. "Do you want to?"

"Truthfully, I would," Thace said with full sincerity. "It would give me the chance to get to know my son and continue the fight against Zarkon."

Ford nodded. "So, why the hesitation?"

"I'm leaving the decision up to Keith," Thace explained. "In the end, if he doesn't wish for me to be here then I will respect that."

Ford was silent as he tapped his fingers against his elbow. "That makes sense, but the kid is going to have to make a decision soon." He rubbed his neck. "I wasn't exaggerating when I saw the other rebel cells were rather nervous about the Empire out for your head. If this alliance is going to work, best way to know they can trust Voltron if they can keep their tabs on you."

Thace huffed. "You make it sound as if I'm a loose canon."

"Yeah, I know," Ford said with a shrug. "That's normally Oberon's job-"

"Excuse me."

The two Galrans turned their heads as Shiro appeared. The Black Paladin had his back straight, arms crossed over his chest and was shooting eyes full of judgement directly in Thace's direction.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Shiro continued, "but Thace I need to speak with you privately."

Thace's lips formed a firm line and he briskly gave a nod to Ford. "Let's continue with this later."

"Uh..sure thing," Ford said as he turned to the opposite direction. "I was meeting up with Pidge and Hunk to do more shop talk anyway."

Ford gave a wave as he walked off leaving Shiro and Thace alone. Shiro kept his hard stare as he pointed over his shoulder.

"Let's go to the observatory," he suggested. "Keith went to catch up with the others, so we should be able to chat uninterrupted."

Thace nodded as he followed the Paladin down the hall.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro did not say anything as he lead Thace up to the observatory. He had half expected Thace to question why they were there, but he didn't. Instead, all Thace did was stare up at the stars above and, if Shiro were to guess, waited for him to initiate the conversation.

Shiro rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't quite sure how to go about this, but he had to make this clear if he was going to become part of their crew. There was no point beating around the bush.

"I spoke with Keith earlier," Shiro said as he kept his eyes locked onto the stars above. "And I asked him if he wanted you to stay with us or not."

Thace turned his head to him, but kept his stoic expression. "I suspected as such." He drummed his fingers against his elbow. "And what did Keith say?"

Shiro shut his eyes. "He wants you to stay."

He cracked open an eyelid and casually glance to Thace, and saw the Galran's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, I see," Thace said and then returned his face back to neutral. "Have you told the princess?"

"No, not yet, because there's something I want to make clear with you. " Shiro said as he lowered his gaze and turned to Thace. "Truth be told, I'm not certain if I want you here or not."

Thace went quiet, but narrowed his eyes slightly and looked ready to speak.

"And before you assume," Shiro said as he raised his hand, "it has nothing to do with you being Galra, at least not by this point."

That was the truth. A slight uneasiness might still remain, but after having Ford help him and hearing the full story of his escape from Oberon, Shiro felt the need to try harder to be more open. He owed it to both of them, not to mention to the other rebels who were also risking their lives for this war.

Thace crossed his arms over his chest. "Then may I ask what your issue is with me?"

"Yes," Shiro said as he shot him a judgmental look. "It's the fact that your Keith's father."

Thace blinked and tilted his head. "Forgive me, but I don't quite understand."

Shiro leaned against the railing, but made certain not to remove his stare away from him. "I know you had reasons for leaving behind Keith, but it doesn't change the fact that when Keith's mom died he was left all on his own."

His grip tightened on the railing. "He spent years being tossed from one foster home to another feeling like no one wanted him."

Shiro's mind briefly drifted back to the day his parents brought Keith to their home, a small scruffy boy who glared at Shiro like he was expecting him to pick a fight. It felt like they had taken in a feral cat in more so than a child.

Thace continued to say nothing, but Shiro noticed his eyes softened a bit.

"It took awhile, but he did learn eventually he could trust me," Shiro continued. "It was a lot of work, and I know to this day it's hard for Keith to learn to fully trust people but he's getting better at it."

"And now I've reappeared into his life," Thace said with a nod.

"Exactly," Shiro replied. "For all I know, this could be a good thing for him and I know Keith wants to connect with you, so I'm going to respect his wish."

He raised his cybernetic hand and poked Thace's chest. "However, alliance or not, if you hurt Keith in anyway whatsoever, then trust me not even Zarkon himself could stop me from getting to you."

Shiro glared at him, almost like he was tempting Thace to dare to try. "Is that clear?"

"Very," Thace replied and didn't look the least bit offended, "and I swear to you hurting Keith is the last thing I would want."

"So, we at least agree on that," Shiro said as he crossed his arms and began to walk away. "I'm going to inform Allura we're accepting the terms and you'll be living here from now on."

He went to head to the stairs, but paused when Thace blocked him.

"Wait, Shiro," he said, "there is something I wish to say to you."

Shiro arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

Thace gave an exhausted sigh. "Thank you, for being there for Keith when I could not," he said softly. "I am glad he has found a brother in you."

Shiro blinked at that and then gave a nod. "You're welcome," he said, "and you should be warned I'm fairly certain the other paladins feel the same way."

"So, don't hurt Keith or you will all hunt me down," Thace said and almost sounded a bit pleased. "Understood."

Shiro gave a nod and proceeded to leave to inform Allura on the update, although he couldn't help but notice Thace seemed to be smiling in approval.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When Shiro and Allura had called all of the paladins, and Coran to the meeting room Keith had a feeling in his gut he knew what exactly it was going to be about.

And he was right.

"We're going to accept the rebels terms and Thace is going to stay with us," Allura stated as she tucked her hands into her lap. "So, from this point forward he shall be both our diplomat for the resistance and assist us in our missions."

All eyes then turned to Keith which caused him to fidget a bit.

"You okay with that?" Hunk asked.

Keith swallowed and gave a nod. "Shiro basically left the final decision up to me and I said to go ahead with it."

"Huh," Lance said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, this is going to be interesting. Do we get to see you call him 'Dad' anytime soon?"

Keith shot a glare as he crossed his arms. "Not likely."

"That's enough teasing," Shiro replied gently. "This is going to be a big adjustment for all of us, but we're going to get through it, okay?"

"I just have a question," Pidge stated as she raised her hand. "Should I give Thace the shovel talk?"

Keith blinked in confusion. "Shovel talk? About what?"

Pidge gave a smirk. "Oh, nothing," she said as she cracked her knuckles. "Just that if he hurts you he's going to have to deal with me."

Keith blushed bright red. "Wait, what?"

"Ah, I see, good idea," Coran said with a nod, "but I don't quite understand why you need a shovel?"

"Earth expression," Hunk replied, "although, on that note, you can just add that he would have to deal with me too."

"Guys," Keith said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Agreed, here," Lance said as he raised his hands. "I'm the only one that's allowed to annoy Keith. It's one of my many claims to fame."

"You should also mention he would have to deal with me," Allura stated firmly, "and I'm fairly certain the mice would insist as well."

"Seriously," Keith grumbled as he glared at them. "I'm not some helpless kid!"

Shiro laughed as he patted Keith's shoulder. "Relax, no one has to give Thace the shovel talk."

Keith's shoulder dropped as the others gave disappointed looks. Leave it to Shiro to be the sane one in the group.

"Because I already did it," Shiro simply stated. "Made it clear he would have all of Voltron after him if he did."

Keith's eyes widened as he paled. "You what?"

"Nice," Pidge said as she gave a thumbs up. "I highly approve of this."

Keith's jaw dropped as he buried his face into his hands. "Arrg, Shiro why did you have to go and do that?"

Shiro laughed as he ruffled his hair. "Because, like it or not, we are family," he replied, "and that means we watch each other's back."

Keith raised his head and peeked through his fingers. He glanced up at Shiro and then at the others who were all grinning at him. He managed a small crooked smile as he tried not to blush.

"Thanks," he muttered softly.

"It's what we're here for," Hunk said as he shrugged. "With that said, do you think Thace knows many Galra recipes? I want to know if they have more stuff I can work with."

Pidge gave a look of utter disbelief. "Seriously? That's a priority?"

"Hey, I'm with Hunk," Lance said, sharply. "Anything that we can have over the space goo is a big goal for me."

Coran gave a huff. "My cooking is just fine! You Earthlings just don't understand proper Atlean cuisine."

"Oh, we understand it," Hunk replied with a nod. "We just don't like it, there's a difference."

Allura laughed as the debate began and all Keith did was sit quietly and watched them. For better or for worse, they were all here together and he was glad he could count on that.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It seemed once it was official the group declared they were accepting the rebels terms, things moved rather rapidly. Allura, and Shiro were in a conference with Leah for what seemed like a good couple of hours, but Allura came out of the meeting smiling.

"Once their base is more settled, Leah will meet us in person to began some proper plans of attack," Allura explained. "However, we now have an official alliance with the resistance."

When he heard that, Keith's body slumped feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was a relief to say the least.

After that, there were a few more calls back and forth, and a good number of them was Lance chatting with Xenia promising he would visit her soon, but it wasn't long before it was time for Ford and Oberon to return to the base.

Keith kept to the sidelines as he watched Thace say his goodbyes to both of them.

"Take care of yourself," Thace said.

"You too," Ford said as he shook his head and glanced to Keith. "Do me a favor, Kid, and try to keep him out of trouble for me will ya?"

Keith arched an eyebrow. "You know I'm not exactly known for staying out of trouble, right?"

Ford chuckled. "Yeah, but you got a giant robot lion to bail you out," he pointed to Thace. "He does not."

Thace scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me."

Oberon grinned in amusement. "To be fair, it's because you do have a knack for it Thace."

"I rather not hear that coming for you," Thace remarked, darkly.

Oberon laughed and Lance choose then to approach him with a large box.

"Here!" Lance said as he handed out the box. "The kids should have a blast with these crayons."

Oberon raised a curious eyebrow as he opened the lid. "I'm certain Xenia will be thrilled," he frowned. "Am I mistaken or is there no green?"

Pidge coughed. "Uh, yeah, that's because I've yet to find a green material to use that won't explode when pressed too hard."

"Yyyeeaahh," Lance said as he held up his green coated fingers. "I'm still trying to wash that stuff off from that experiment."

"I did warn you two the yenaick rock was a bit unstable," Coran said as he twirled his moustache.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Pidge grumbled.

"Well, thank you, anyway," Oberon replied as he tucked the box under his arm and patted the lid. "This will be a nice gift for the children."

"Let us know if you run into any trouble on your way back," Shiro said as he crossed his arms.

"Will do," Ford said he turned to enter the ship. "I've survived this war this long, who knows I might actually have the pleasure of seeing Zarkon fall."

"We all hope for that," Thace commented.

They then all said their final goodbyes before Oberon and Ford boarded their ship, and took off back to the base.

"Well, they're gone," Hunk said as he rubbed his neck. "What should we do now?"

"Now, cleaning," Coran declared as he brought out his tablet. "It's Pidge and Hunk's turn to help me clean the cryo-pods, and I also believe everyone is long overdue for a room inspection."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Really? Didn't you just inspect them like five days ago?"

"A tidy ship is a well run ship!" Coran happily declared as he shook his finger. "Got to stay on top of things."

Thace raised an eyebrow. "But you're not a ship, you're a castle."

Coran frowned as he crossed his arms. "Well, yes, we are technically both a castle and a ship, which only makes it even more important."

"But are you first a ship or are you first a castle?" Thace asked as he shrugged. "I've been rather confused about the matter."

Coran grasped his chin as he scratched his head. "Huh..I'm...not sure actually," he said, "I suppose a ship."

"But you, Allura and the other Alteans lived here," Keith said as he tilted his head. "So, isn't it a castle first?"

"Keith has a point," Hunk replied as he pointed to him.

"Yeah, but it turns into a ship, which we are in now, so therefore it's a ship first," Pidge replied.

"Anyone else starting to feel like we're getting into a 'the chicken or the egg first' debate here?" Lance asked.

Allura blinked. "What do chickens or eggs have to do with flying ships?"

"It's a metaphor and that's enough of that," Shiro interjected. "Just go clean guys, okay?"

Lance raised a hand. "For the record, I'm with Keith's opinion here."

"Noted, Lance," Shiro replied as the group began to head out of the hangar. Keith shook his head and went to move, but paused when Thace touched his shoulder.

"If you can spare a moment," he said in a soft tone. "There's..something I should give you."

Keith pursed his lips and found himself nodding. "Uh, okay. What is it?"

"In my room," Thace said as he lead the way. "It won't take long, I promise."

Keith raised an eyebrow, but followed Thace regardless. When they entered Thace's room, he spotted the space mice napping sleeping in the middle of his bed, with Platt barely opening an eye before rolling onto his side to snore again.

"The mice like you?" Keith asked.

"I have no idea," Thace said as he reached into a small pocket on his suit. "They just tend to appear here, so I just leave them be."

That makes sense, Keith thought. The mice do tend to just do what they want.

He noticed Thace brought out a thin case and held it out to him.

"What's that?" Keith asked as he took it.

"It is one of the photos your mother gave me before I left," Thace explained, his voice thick with emotion. "This was my favorite, but I want you to have it."

Keith paused, not certain if he should take one of the few reminders Thace had of his mother. However, Thace didn't give Keith a choice as he gingerly placed it into his hands.

"Open it," he instructed.

Keith wasn't sure if he wanted to, but found his fingers moving on their own. A family of three stared back at him from a dogeared picture. The tallest was Thace, looking years younger. A younger version of his mother stood next to Thace smiling as her head only made it up to his shoulders, and Thace had wrapped and an arm around her. In his mother's arms, was a baby who looked quite confused at the whole ordeal and was tilting his head at the camera.

Keith swallowed as he found himself needing to sit. "So..the baby is me?"

"Yes," Thace said as he sat next to him. "It was quite a task to get you to stay still long enough." He gave a half smile. "I was ready to give up, but your mother insisted we should have at least one family portrait together."

Keith fingered the photo of his mother. It had been so long since he saw any photos of her. She still had the same vibrant smile he remembered her having.

"I will admit, I'm glad Amy insisted I take it," Thace continued. "There had been dark moments and that photo reminded me what I was fighting to protect."

Keith held the photo carefully las if merely looking at it wrong would break. "And you're certain you want me to take it?"

"Yes," Thace said, "because now you are a part of this war, and I feel it's only right for you to have this..my son."

Thace patted his shoulder, and Keith stiffened only to find his body relax after a moment.

"Is that everything?," Keith said, afraid he couldn't take this many emotions at once.

"Just one more thing that I have been meaning to tell you," Thace said as he gave Keith's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Your mother would be very proud of you."

Keith held his breath as he felt tears welled up in his eyes, and hastily used his sleeve to wipe them away.

In his heart, he knew his mother would be proud, but there had always been the lingering doubt she wouldn't have approved the choices Keith had made. To hear that from..his father, it felt like he got a part back he'd been missing.

"T-thank you," Keith stammered and he wiped his tears with the palm of his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut to calm himself down before standing and pocketing the picture inside his jacket. "I should get going before Lance starts to think I'm trying to get out of cleaning."

"Go on then," Thace said with a nod.

Keith headed straight to the door, but halted at the doorway. He gripped the doorframe as he looked back at his father. "Do you...suppose later you we could tell me more about Mom?" he asked. "There..are still some questions I have."

Thace gave a warm smile in return. "I would be more than happy to do so."

Keith gave a nod of thanks before he headed off towards the direction of his room. He found his hands clutching both his dagger and now the photocase that he now carried with him. Keith wasn't quite certain how it would all play out from here, but somehow deep in his heart he could hear his mother saying everything was going to be just fine.

The End

 _Author's Note: So this story is now complete and, except for a couple of possible one shots, this will be the last major story for this series. Thank you all for reading this and joining this wild ride with me. I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I did writing it. ^_^_


End file.
